Kleastasia
by BlackWolfStar15
Summary: Parody of the film Anastasia. A young woman named Kleo goes to find her family in Paris and two con artists, Bang and Broadway, discover she is the lost princess, the Grand Duchess Kleastasia of Russia, while an evil knight named Ruber, who destroyed her family with a curse, sets out to destroy her. I only own my OC, not the characters or movie.
1. Prologue

**Cast:**

**Anastasia/Anya: Kleo (Space Jam OC from my fanfic)**

**Dimitri: Bang (Space Jam)**

**Vlad: Broadway (Gargoyles)**

**Pooka: Toto (The Wizard of Oz)**

**Rasputin: Ruber (Quest for Camelot)**

**Bartok: Iago (Disney's Aladdin)**

**Dowager Empress Marie: Princess Katherine (Gargoyles)**

**Sophie: Angela (Gargoyles)**

**Tsar Nicholas II (Anastasia's dad): Goliath (Gargoyles)**

**The Romanovs: The Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles)**

* * *

_**St. Petersburg, Russia, 1916**_

The story begins with an elderly woman putting what looks like a jewel encrusted music box into her purse. Next she was exiting the building and entering a carriage as Lenny and Carl assisted her. Once she was inside, Lenny closed the door and Sideshow Mel, the coachdriver, hit the reins of the horses pulling the carriage and started riding down the street. As the carriage passed many beautiful snow covered houses and shops, an old woman with a Scottish accent was narrating the story;

_**There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916, and my adopted son, Goliath, was Tsar of Imperial Russia.**_

When the carriage arrived at a royal palace lit up by many glowing lights, the old woman climbed out of the carriage. She had long gray hair, fair skin, and wore a long blue dress, a red cape with a gold strap holding it together, and she had a gold tiara around her forehead. This was Princess Katherine, the Dowager Empress of Russia. She was helped out of the carriage by Foghorn Leghorn and walked up the stairs of the palace and entered it as Donald Duck held the door open for her.

Inside the palace ballroom, there were many people dancing elegantly as the orchestra was playing the waltz. The ball was a celebration of the Manhattan Clan, the royal family of Russia's tricentennial, which marked the three hundreth year they have ruled the country. Katherine sat down on a throne and smiled as she waved to someone and called out, "Hello, darling!"

The person she was calling to was a young girl who looked to be eight years old dancing with an adult Gargoyle and a young woman. The Gargoyle was huge with a muscular body and had lavender skin, black hair that reached to his shoulders, large bat wings that went around him like a cape, and wore a brown loincloth with a black belt and gold buckle. This was Goliath, Katherine's adopted son and the Tsar of Russia. He looked menacing and brutish, but he had a kind heart and a gentle soul. The woman had dark olive skin, brown eyes, and long bluish black hair and she wore a long blue robe with light blue trimmings and gold coloured patches. This was Elisa Maza, Goliath's wife and the Tsarina of Russia.

The young girl had the same skin and hair colouring as Goliath, but her skin was a brighter lavender colour, her black hair was short and messy, and she had bright magenta lips and beautiful light blue eyes and she wore the same clothing Elisa wore. The girl was Kleastasia, Elisa and Goliath's daughter and the Grand Duchess of Russia. She waved to Katherine as she danced with Goliath and laughed when he picked her up and spun her around.

_**We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of the our family's rule. And that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Kleastasia, my adoptive granddaughter.**_

When the dancing was over, Elisa and the rest of the members of the Manhattan Clan, Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson and Bronx, all sat in their thrones while Kleastasia happily ran up to Katherine and showed her a portrait she drew. Katherine smiled at the drawing and she placed her hand on her adoptive granddaughter's cheek. Katherine and Kleastasia had a very special bond with eachother since the day Kleastasia was born, and they loved eachother very much.

_**She begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift for her to make the separation easier for both of us.**_

From a corner, a young boy who looked to be ten years old was watching Kleastasia and Katherine together while munching on an apple. He had green skin, reddish-orange hair, dark brown eyes, and spikes on his upper spine and wore a beige tunic, brown leggings, and brown boots. The boy was Bang, one of the kitchen boys of the palace. He watched as Katherine showed Kleastasia the music box from earlier and the young princess gasped in surprise at it. She asked as she took it from her adoptive grandmother, "For me? Is it a jewelry box?"

Bang tried to get a closer look without being spotted by the two women, but Stan Smith, one of the servants, saw Bang and frowned at him, "Bang! You belong in the kitchen!" Startled by the man's voice, Bang turned around and he was picked up and carried away. "Hey, let go!" he groaned as he was being carried back to the kitchen.

"Look." Katherine explained to Kleastasia as she turned a small key that looked like a necklace pendant into the music box to crank it. The box opened and a soft tune was heard as small figurines of Goliath and Elisa dancing together spun as it played. Recognizing the tune, Kleastasia smiled, "It plays our lullaby!"

Katherine smiled back, "You can play it at night when you go to sleep, and pretend it is me singing." She started singing their lullaby;

_On the wind_

_Cross the Sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

Kleastasia joined in and sang with Katherine to finish the song as she danced softly to the music.

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December_

The lullaby ended as the music box closed and Kleastasia giggled. Then Katherine gave the key to the young princess and told her, "Read what it says." Kleastasia looked closely at the key and saw words encrypted on it; Together in Paris.

Kleastasia gasped, "Really? Oh, Grandmama!" She gave Katherine a big hug and she laughed as she returned the hug.

Later that evening, the ball was interupted by a figure wearing a black cloak who was walking down to the thrones where Goliath and the rest of the clan was. Everyone was so scared and backed away from the figure as he walked past them. Blanko held Roxi protectively while Lola Bunny gasped and dropped her glass of wine. The figure walked on the glass, crushing it. Underneath the cloak, the figure had a muscular build, pale skin, crooked teeth and green eyes and wore a black tunic, blood red armour and red boots. This was Ruber. He was once a trusted ally of the Manhattan Clan, but he was banished for betraying them long ago. On his shoulder was a red macaw with blue at the tips of his wings and tailfeathers, a big yellow beak, a white eyeline and black feathers over his eyes that looked like eyebrows. This was Ruber's macaw henchman, Iago. As Ruber walked down with an evil glare in his eyes and a sneer on his face, Iago glared at the people next to them and flew off his shoulder.

_**But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Manhattan Clan. His name was Ruber. We thought he was a Holy Man, but he was a fraud; power mad and dangerous!**_

When Ruber reached the thrones, Goliath angrily came up to him and growled as his eyes glowed white, "How dare you return to the palace!" Pretending to be shocked, Ruber removed his cloak, revealing long reddish orange hair that was balding at the top, and said, "But I am your confidante." Goliath was enraged and roared, "Confidante, ha! You are a traitor! GET OUT!"

Ruber snarled, "You think you can banish the great Ruber?" He brought out a reliquery he hid in his belt and showed it to Goliath and everyone in the ballroom gasped. "By the unholy power vested in me, I banish you with a curse!" Hearing this, Kleastasia gasped as she held onto Katherine for protection while Bang, who snuck out of the kitchen again, watched with a shocked look on his face.

Ruber continued, "Mark my words, you and your clan will die within a fortnight!" The members of the clan gasped as Goliath had a horrified look on his face. "**I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE MANHATTAN CLAN FOREVER!**" Ruber bellowed as he pointed his reliquery to a chandelier on the ceiling and green beams came out of the skull shaped top. The beams caused the chandelier to drop to the floors, but everyone managed to move out of the way before it landed.

In a flashback, Ruber is seen in an ancient underground chamber where he activates a vortex that burned a bright red as it swirled, then it turned a darker red and Ruber's body was sucked in by the power of the vortex, leaving him a walking skeleton that glowed light blue. Next, a reliquery came out of the vortex and Ruber's skin came back the second he touched it.

_**Consumed by his hatred for Goliath and his clan, Ruber sold his soul for the power to destroy them.**_

The flashback ended and we go back to Ruber grinning evilly as small winged demons came out of the reliquery. He laughed evilly, "Go! Fulfill your dark purpose! Seal the fate of the Tsar and his clan once and for all!"

A while later, the curse Ruber had placed on the Manhattan Clan sparked a revolution and the people of their country had the same hatred on the clan like Ruber did. One evening, a mob of soldiers was gathered at the front gate of the palace weilding rifles, pitchforks, and torches.

_**From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever!**_

The demons who were sent by Ruber unlocked the gate and the soldiers all charged in and laid seige to the palace. Some of the soldiers tied ropes around a statue of Goliath and pulled it off of its stand and the statue shattered to bits when it landed on the ground. Inside the palace, the Gargoyles and the servants were already awake and aware of the attack and they all started panicking. Goliath called out as he led everyone down the halls, "Hurry, everyone!"

Kleastasia was running with Katherine in the panic. She was wearing a light blue nightgown, black leggings, brown slippers, and had a blue ribbon in her hair and both she and Katherine were wearing fur coats. As they ran down the hall, Kleastasia stopped and gasped, "My music box!" She turned around and ran back to her room. Katherine ran after her as she called out, "Kleastasia! Come back, come back!"

Kleastasia ran into her room and searched frantically for the music box. Katherine came in just as she found the music box in a playset replica of the palace. Before they could leave, they heard gunshots from close by and they both started to panic. Bang, who was also aware of the assault on the palace, came out from hiding in a secret door in the wall and saw the panicking grandmother and granddaughter. Unaware to them, Iago landed on the windowsill outside the window and watched what was happening.

Katherine urged Kleastasia, "Please, hurry!" Bang ran up to them, grabbed Katherine by the back of her coat and said, "Come this way! Out the servants' quarters!" He led Katherine and Kleastasia to the secret door, but Kleastasia dropped her music box in a hurry.

"Hurry, Kleastasia!" Katherine begged her granddaughter as she entered the secret door. From outside, Iago cried out in shock, "Ruber! She's getting away!" Kleastasia noticed her dropped music box and cried, "My music box!" Bang said as he closed the secret door in front of her, "Go! Go!" He closed the door just as he heard one of the soldiers call out, "Comrades, in here!"

The soldiers barged into the room and glared at the young servant boy. Thaddeus Plotz growled, "Where are they, boy?" Bang didn't respond and threw a nearby flower pot at the soldiers, but it did nothing and Gaston hit him on the head with the butt of his rifle. He landed on the floor next to the music box, knocked out cold from the impact.

* * *

Outside the palace, Kleastasia and Katherine made it out, but Goliath, the Manhattan Clan, and most of the servants weren't so lucky. The two women were running on the frozen river and Katherine panted as she and Kleastasia ran, "Keep up with me, darling!" They passed the bridge, not noticing a familiar man ontop of it. The man jumped off and tackled Kleastasia, making her scream in fear as she fell on the ice and the man held her by the ankle. Katherine turned around and gasped at the man.

"Ruber!"

"Let me go, please!" Kleastasia begged as she tried to get out of his grasp and Katherine tried to help her. But Ruber had a tight grip on her and he sneered, "You'll never escape me child! Never!" He laughed evilly as he pulled the princess close to him, but then the ice beneath his feet started to break. Ruber began to panic and released Kleastasia, allowing her and Katherine to escape him. As he flailed around trying to get out of the icy water, Ruber called out, "Iago!"

Iago landed where Ruber was and gasped, "Boss!" Ruber tried getting out, but the water was so cold and he began to drown, leaving behind his reliquery as Iago began to mourn for him. Katherine gave one last glance at the drowning man as she and Kleastasia kept running again.

The two women arrived at the train station a while later and ran through the crowd as a train was about to depart. Katherine exclaimed as she and her granddaughter ran through the crowd, "Kleastasia, hurry! Hurry!" The train was starting to leave the station, and Katherine managed to get on when Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mallark helped her on, but Kleastasia couldn't reach the train.

"Grandmama!" she cried out. Katherine held out her hand and said as she held onto Kleastasia's, "Here, take my hand! Hold onto my hand!"

"Don't let go!" Kleastasia begged with tears in her eyes as she kept running to keep up with the train, but the train began to pick up speed and she started slipping out of Katherine's grip. When the train reached full speed, Kleastasia slipped and screamed as she flew onto the platform and hit her head hard, knocking her out cold.

Katherine called out, "Kleastasia! KLEASTASIA!" She tried to reach out for her granddaughter, but Bender pulled her back. She tried to see where Kleastasia had fallen, but she disappeared in the crowd as the train rode away into the distance until she couldn't see the train station anymore.

The scene then shifted back to the inside of the palace as fire burned outside it. The camera zoomed in to a portrait of Goliath, Elisa, Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx, and Kleastasia together as Katherine finished narrating with sadness in her voice;

_**So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Kleastasia, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again.**_

* * *

_So what did you guys think of it so far? I've wanted to do this crossover for so long, and I'm so excited to write it!:D I give a special thanks to MonstarzGirl for all the kind reviews she gave me for my Space Jam fanfic, as well as casting ideas for this story. I don't own the characters in the story or the script of the film, just my OCs Roxi and Kleastasia (aka Kleo). Kind reviews are wanted._


	2. Journey to the Past

_**St. Petersburg, Russia, 1926**_

Ten years have passed since the revolution. With Goliath and the Manhattan Clan gone for good, Russia was under a new rule by the government, but St. Petersburg had turned from beautiful and enchanting to gloomy and unhappy. Everyone who lived there was also very unhappy. In a factory, people working in it sang as they worked.

_**Crocker (carrying a stack of boards): **__St Petersburg is gloomy_

_**Mrs. Puff (polishing a machine): **__St Petersburg is bleak_

_**Groundskeeper Willie (shivering while working a machine): **__Me underwear got frozen standing 'ere all week!_

_**Crowd in lines**_: _Oh, since the revolution, our lives have been so gray. Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

The crowd of people walked out of the factory and kept singing as they walked through the streets of St. Petersburg. Through the crowd, a man in a large trenchcoat and dark brown fedora bought a basket of apples from Witch Hazel and started eating each apple in one bite.

_**Crowd**_: _Hey! Have you heard there's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard what they're saying on the street?_

_**Professor Farnsworth (showing a newspaper)**__: Although the Tsar did not survive, the daughter may be still alive._

_**Crowd**__: The Princess Kleastasia!_

Chief Wiggum, who was riding on a horse and watching the crowd, frowned at the people. Farnsworth closed the window in fear and said, "But please do not repeat!" The man rushed through the crowd and entered a building, which was actually an entrance to a secret market.

_**Crowd**__: It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered in the alleyway or through a crack! It's a rumor that's part of our history!_

_**Madame Foster (selling snowglobes of Kleastasia)**__: They say her royal Grandmama will pay a royal sum_

_**Crowd**__: To someone who can bring the princess back!_

The man undid his trenchcoat as he went up the stairs of a building. The man was actually a chubby Gargoyle with teal skin, fish-like ears, and wore a dark gray loincloth. This was Broadway. He walked up the stairs as he finished his last apple in one bite, and another man in a coat whistled and called to him. The man was Bang, the young kitchen boy from the palace. He still looked the same after the revolution, but he now had a muscular body and his hair was made into a crew cut. Unlike the servants in the palace, Bang was the only one to make it out alive, and in his adult years, he became a con artist.

"Bang!" Broadway smiled as he saw Bang coming up to him. The two men have been partners and friends since Bang started his life as a con artist. He whispered to the Monstar, "I just got my part done." They put eachother's arms over their shoulders as they walked around the wing of the building, which was actually a market of stolen goods from the palace.

They passed a man with green skin, black hair, and dark shades, a woman with fair skin, brown hair, and dark blue eyes, and a red crab with a sailor's outfit and long green-yellow eyes. They were showing patrons some artifacts they had.

_**Ace (showing Elmer Fudd a painting)**__: A ruble for this painting. It's Manhattan Clan, I swear!_

_**Jane Porter (holding up a pair of longjohns)**__: Count Yusopov's pajamas. Comrade, buy the pair!_

_**Mr. Krabs (holding a fur covered sheet)**__: I got this from the palace. It's lined with real fur!_

_**Bang and Broadway (taking the sheet)**__: It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her!_

Bang took the sheet from Mr. Krabs and tossed him a coin to pay for it. Broadway followed him behind a curtain and said, "Well, Bang. I got us a theatre."

Bang smiled to his partner and replied, "Everything's going according to planned, now all we need is the girl." He continued as they walked upstairs to a room, "Just think, Broadway. No more forging papers, no more stolen goods! We'll have three tickets outta here! One for you, one for me, and one for Kleastasia!"

He walked to the balcony of the room and sang;

_It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery_

_It's the Princess Kleastasia who will help us fly_

_You and I, friend, will go down in history!_

The two men danced around as they packed up some things, and Bang brought out a familiar looking box.

_We'll find a girl to play the part_

_And teach her what to say_

_Dress her up and take her to Paris_

_Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay_

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

They stepped out of the window and sang the next verse together;

_**Bang**__: We'll be rich!_

_**Broadway**__: We'll be rich!_

_**Bang**__: We'll be out!_

_**Broadway**__: We'll be out!_

_**Both:**__ And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!_

They jumped off the balcony and laughed as they slid off the snow covered rooftop. In the square, the people in the crowds danced around a statue as they sang.

_**Crowd**__: Ssh! Have you heard there's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard what they're saying on the streets? Hey!_

Everyone in the crowd started talking randomly to eachother as they whispered about the rumor about Kleastasia being alive. As they danced and sang, Bang and Broadway rushed into the streets and got into a streetcar.

_**Crowd**__: Have you heard there's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard? Comrade, what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery!_

_**Bang**__: The biggest con in history!_

_**Crowd**__: The Princess Kleastasia. Alive or dead?_

_**Double D (washing windows)**__: Who knows? Ssh!_

The song ended as pigeons flew past Double D and into the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an orphanage in a small village outside of St. Petersburg, a woman was escorting a young woman to the gate. She had pale skin, messy black hair, and a ratty black dress. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, the caretaker of the orphanage. She hated her job and she hated some of the people who lived there, but mostly the one who was leaving.

Bellatrix gave intructions to the woman as they were walking to the gate, "I got you a job in the fish factory. You go straight down this path until you get to the fork in the road, go left-." But the young woman was too busy waving goodbye to the children at the windows. "Are you listening?" Bellatrix asked the woman, annoyed.

"Bye! Bye, everybody!" she called out to the orphans. Then she turned to Bellatrix and replied, "I'm listening, Comrade Lestrange." The woman had bright lavender skin, short messy black hair, bright magenta lips, and light blue eyes. She even wore a dirty yellow tunic with a dark brown trimline and bronze buttons at the front, dark purple leggings, a long dark green coat, a black hat covering her hair, a purple scarf and fingerless gloves, and brown shoes.

Bellatrix huffed as she grabbed the woman by her scarf and led her to the gate, "You've been a thorn in my side since you've been here! Acting like the Queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no-account you are!" When they got to the gate, she said to the woman as she unlocked the gate, "For the last ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed you,..."

The young woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and cut her off, "And kept a roof over my head." Bellatrix turned to the woman and scoffed, "How is it that you don't have a clue to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?" The young woman exclaimed as she showed a necklace she kept around her neck, "But I do have a clue to-!"

"I know! Together in Paris!" Bellatrix cut her off as she sarcastically read the words encrypted on it. "So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" The woman nodded. Then Bellatrix laughed as she shoved the woman through the gate, "Little Miss Kleo, it's time to take your place in life. In life and in line! And be grateful, too!" She threw her scarf at her and joked, "Together in Paris!" She closed the gate and walked back in the orphanage, laughing all the way there. Before Kleo, the young woman, left, Bellatrax repeated what she said to her, "Be grateful!"

Kleo followed Bellatrix's directions to the fork in the road where two signs were pointing in different directions. She stuffed her scarf in her coat pocket as she mocked Bellatrix, "Be grateful, Kleo." She turned to the direction to where the orphanage was and shouted, "I am grateful. Grateful to get away!"

She turned to the signs and said, "Go left, she says!" She looked at the signs, which read Fisherman's Village on the one pointing left, and St. Petersburg on the right. Kleo said to herself, "Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Kleo the orphan forever." Then she motioned herself to the other sign and smirked, "But if I go right, maybe I could find..." Her smile turned to a sad look as she took out the necklace, which she had since the day she first lived in the orphanage.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me." she sighed. Then she rolled her eyes and groaned, "This is crazy! Me? Go to Paris?" She wandered around a bit, then she looked up at the sky and called out, "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!" She sat down on a snow covered log between the signs. Suddenly, a small creature came out of nowhere and grabbed Kleo's scarf with its mouth.

She turned around and saw a black Cairn Terrier running around with the scarf and said, "Hey!" The little dog ran around a bit and barked happily. Kleo laughed a little, but she said in a serious tone, "I don't have time to play right now, okay? I'm waiting for a sign." The dog looked at her and barked again. Annoyed, Kleo reached out to get her scarf from the dog, but the dog just messed around with her. She groaned, "Give me that! Would you please leave me alone? Give me that!" The dog ran around her and wrapped the scarf around her, making her trip in front of the signs.

Kleo saw the dog wagging his tail happily as he held the scarf in his mouth and looked at her. She groaned in annoyance, "Oh, great! A dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg!" She sat between the signs and suddenly realized something. Was the dog the sign she was looking for?

The dog barked and Kleo walked up to him and sighed, "Okay, I can take a hint." She looked down the path as the wind blew and some of the snow was blown with it. The snow blew around Kleo as the dog barked and gave her the end of the scarf. She took a deep breath and realized there was no turning back on this quest to discover who her family was. She sang as she walked down the path with the dog pulling on the other end of the scarf;

_Heart, don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On the journey to the past_

She picked up some snow and threw it into the air. Snowflakes fell to the ground and the little black dog, whom Kleo decided to name Toto, caught the rest of it with his mouth. They continued walking down the path as a sleigh pulling the Flanders family rushed past them, covering the both of them in snow. Kleo got back on her feet, picked Toto up, and held him in her arms. She put him back down and they continued walking.

_Somewhere down this road,_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well, starting now I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past_

The woman and dog passed by a house where the Mousekewitz family lived, and Fievel and Tanya happily ran up to them. They ran around Kleo and happily chased Toto while Mama and Papa Mousekewitz happily watched them.

After playing with the children, Kleo waved to the family with a sad smile as the Mousekewitz family waved goodbye to her and Toto ran back to her. They came up to a family of squirrels and Toto happily licked one of the young ones and they playfully jumped and ran around him.

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must have had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

Kleo picked up Toto and twirled around as she held him. She carried him until they got to some fallen snow covered trees, and Kleo slid over the logs as she held her hat in her hands, revealing her messy black hair.

_One step at a time_

_One hope than another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was, on to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

She finished the last verse of the song as the animals of the woods watched her and Toto followed her.

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At last_

Kleo held the last note and held onto her hat as she and Toto reached the hill and Toto barked happily, with St. Petersburg shining in the horizon.

* * *

_Looks like there's a rumor about Kleastasia, Bang and Broadway want the reward money from Princess Katherine, and Kleo is trying to find out about her past. All the characters used in this chapter, as well as the script and songs of the film belong to their respective owners, but Kleo belongs to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	3. Kleo Meets Bang and Broadway

Later that afternoon, Kleo and Toto arrived at the train station in St. Petersburg. Kleo walked up to the ticket counter as she held Toto in her arms and said, "One ticket to Paris, please." Yosemite Sam, the ticket agent asked, "Exit visa?"

"Exit visa?" Kleo didn't have an exit visa to get out of Russia and to France. "No exit visa, no ticket!" Yosemite Sam yelled and he slammed the window to the counter shut. Kleo backed away and frowned. Without an exit visa, she can never get a ticket to go to Paris and find her family.

Mona Simpson, the old sweeper woman behind Kleo, shook her head. Then she looked around and whispered to her, "Psst, see Bang. He can help." Kleo asked the old woman, "Where can I find him?"

Mona answered, "At the old palace. But you didn't hear that from me." "Oh," Kleo replied and nodded. Then Mona urged her, "Go, go, go, go." Kleo walked away from the old woman and repeated the name, "Bang."

* * *

Meanwhile at the old theatre, Bang and Broadway were sitting at a table in front of the stage. Bang wore a white dress shirt, a green vest, brown pants, and brown shoes, while Broadway was still wearing his loincloth. They were looking through a list of names of women who were auditioning to impersonate Kleastasia, but they couldn't find the right woman. After seeing one of the auditioning women, Bang crossed off a name on the list and called out, "Uh, thank you. Next please."

Holli Would came onto the stage wearing a big fur coat. When she got to the middle of the stage, she dropped her coat to the floor, revealing a very short white sailor's outfit and she was wearing a light blue ribbon in her hair. "Grandmama, it's me; Kleastasia!" she said in a sexy tone as she cocked her hips teasingly and giggled.

Bang just looked at her wide-eyed and his jaw dropped, and Broadway moaned as he slammed his head on the table. "Oh, brother." Bang groaned and hid his face in his hand.

That evening after the auditions, Bang and Broadway got on their coats and left the theatre without the perfect woman to impersonate Kleastasia. Broadway exclaimed as he looked through some papers and crumpled one of them up and threw it aside in frustration, "That's it, Bang. Game over! Our last kopeck gone for this flea-infested theatre, and still no girl to pretend to be Kleastasia." Bang assured him as they walked, "We'll find her, Broadway. She's here somewhere, right under our noses." He brought out the box he packed earlier and continued as he showed it to Broadway, "Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Kleastasia."

As they walked, they ran into Kleo who was talking to Haymitch Abernathy. She replied, "I'm looking for the-" She was cut off when Bang bumped into her. She apologized to him, and Bang continued, "And before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million rubles."

Haymitch replied to Kleo, "No, no. There's no one living there. Go on." Kleo walked away from the man and made her way down the road.

After following some directions from other people, Kleo and Toto arrived at the palace, which had been abandoned for a decade since the revolution. The woman and dog came up to one of the entrances that was boarded up. While Kleo tried to find a way in, Toto crawled through an opening in the boards. Kleo turned around, went back to the door and called out as she looked between the boards, "Toto! Toto!"

She climbed on the boards and hissed, "Toto, where are you?" She pulled on the boards to get inside, and she yelped as fell on the ground when they got free.

Somewhere in the palace, Bang and Broadway were having dinner by a fireplace in one of the bedrooms. Bang heard the noises and asked Broadway, "Did you hear something?"

Broadway replied with his mouth full of borsht and turkey, "Hmm? No." Bang shook his head in annoyance and he got up from his chair to find the source of the sounds.

In the palace vestibule, Kleo walked up the stairs as she removed her scarf. Her voice echoed through the halls as she called out, "Hello! Anybody home?" Toto followed her as she went up to the next floor.

They came into the dining room where everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Toto ran around the room and under the long table, while Kleo looked at the dishes on the tables and blew some dust off of a fancy plate and picked it up. She looked at her reflection in the plate, then she put it back down and walked around the hall. Toto came out from under the table and whimpered as he wagged his tail and followed her to a broken mirror with a small table underneath it. Kleo gasped as she looked at a vase with bears and swans painted on it, "This place! It's... it's like a memory from a dream."

She sang as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and walked out of the room and into the halls;

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

She walked down some stairs and came into what used to be the ballroom and danced as she removed her coat and gloves.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

She imagined the ballroom being bright and beautiful as the spirits of the royals from the palace came out of the stained glass windows and floated down to the dancefloor as they danced. Kleo walked down the stairs to the dancefloor as Roxi and Blanko bowed to her and Bupkus and Serena did the same while Toto watched her dance.

She danced as the spirits of Brooklyn, Lexington, and Hudson came out of the portrait on the wall and smiled as they came down the staircase, with Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx following them. Ariel, Aurora, and Jasmine came up to Kleo to dance with her and Ariel put a silver necklace with glowing white pearls on her.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

She spun around as gold dust blew around her and instead of her dirty yellow tunic, Kleo was wearing a beautiful golden yellow dress with split see-through white straps that went off her shoulders and a light blue ribbon that went around her waist. She even had a glowing silver tiara in her hair and white pearl earrings.

She danced with Pound, Hercules, and Prince Naveen as Goliath and the Manhattan Clan walked up to her, and everyone in the ballroom bowed their heads to them as they passed.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

She spun around as Naveen bowed to her and she came up to Goliath and danced with him for a bit. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, then he backed away and bowed to her slightly with his hand reaching out to her. Kleo slowly dropped to the floor as she sang the last verse.

_Once upon a December_

She held the last verse as everyone around her started to disappear. Her mind came back to reality and her dress disappeared back into her tunic when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" She gasped and looked over to see Bang and Broadway on the balcony of the stairs. Kleo got scared and ran off to the other end of the ballroom. "Hey! Hey!" Bang called out to her as he and Broadway ran down the stairs and followed her.

Kleo ran to the stairs as Toto barked and ran with her. She ran into portrait of the Manhattan Clan and stopped in front of it when Bang caught up to her. He panted as he reached the staircase, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute. Hold on!" Kleo turned around and faced Bang as she stood in front of the portrait.

"Now how did you get in h-here?" Bang nearly lost his sentence when he took a good look at both Kleo and the young girl in the portrait, the girl that was Kleastasia. Toto sniffed Bang's leg as Broadway caught up to Bang and said to Kleo, "Excuse me, miss-"

Bang cut him off and whispered to him, "Do you see what I see?" Broadway looked up at Kleo and whispered back, "Uh, no." Bang urged him to look harder, then Broadway understood and nodded in amazement, "Oh, yes. Yes!"

"Are you Bang?" Kleo asked. Bang picked up Toto and handed him to Broadway, then he went up the stairs and he chuckled, "Perhaps. That depends on who's looking for him." Kleo introduced herself and said, "My name is Kleo. I need travel papers." He came up to her and she whispered to him, "They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that."

Bang just smiled and walked around her to get a good look at her, making Kleo feel uncomfortable with his hovering. Kleo asked him, "Hey! And why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?" Bang came back to reality and stammered, "I'm sor- I'm sorry, Kloe."

"It's Kleo." she corrected him. Bang replied, "Kleo, it's just..." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from him and he continued, "It's just that you look an awful lot like... Never mind. Um, now you said something about travel papers."

Kleo answered, "Uh, yes. I'd like to go to Paris." "You'd like to go to Paris?" Bang asked. He got distracted when Broadway held Toto up and smiled, "Who is this here? Oh, look. Oh, oh, he likes me." He said things in gibberish to Toto. Bang looked at him and said, "Nice dog." Then he turned back to Kleo and continued, "Uh, now let me ask you something, Kleo was it... Is there a last name that goes with that?" Kleo shrugged and said, "Well, actually, this is going to soung crazy. I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old."

Bang asked her, "And, uh, before that. Before you were eight?" Kleo exclaimed, "Look, I know it's strange but I don't remember! I have very few memories of my past." Bang thought for a moment and said, "Hmm, that's... That's perfect!"

"Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Paris." Kleo continued as she held onto her necklace. "Paris." Bang said under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Right. So, can..." Kleo sighed and finished her sentence. "Can you two help me or not?"

Bang turned to Broadway and whispered, "Broadway, Broadway, tickets." He turned back to Kleo as Broadway brought out four tickets, which were for the Moscow Circus. He replied, "Ah, sure would like to. In fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves." He looked through the tickets and tossed one of them aside and replied, "We've got three tickets. Unfortunately, the third one is for her..." He pointed to the girl in the Manhattan Clan portrait and finished, "Kleastasia."

"Oh," Kleo sighed in disappointment. Then she spoke up, "Wait, isn't she-"

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Kleastasia with her grandmother." Broadway cut her off as he and Bang led her to a portrait of Princess Katherine. Bang replied as he looked at Kleo, "You do kind of resemble her."

"The same blue eyes." Broadway said

"The eyes of the ancestors." Bang added.

"Goliath's smile and colouring."

"Elisa's beauty and chin."

Broadway took Kleo's hand and smiled, "Oh look, she even has the adoptive grandmother's hands." Bang added, "She's the same age, the same physical type." Kleo smiled nervously and asked as they walked her back to the family portrait, "Are you trying to tell me that you think I am Kleastasia?"

Bang turned to her and replied, "All that I'm trying you tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country, and none of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you. I mean, look at the portrait!"

Kleo finally lost her patience and said, "I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." "Why? You don't remember what happened to you." Bang asked and ran up to her.

"No one knows what happened to her." Broadway added and came up to the two Monstars. Bang replied, "You're looking for family in Paris."

"And her only family in Paris." Broadway added.

"You ever thought of the possibilty?" Bang asked Kleo. She turned to the two and added, "That I could be of royalty?" Bang and Broadway nodded, then Kleo shook her head and sighed as she held Toto and they looked at the portrait of Kleastasia and Princess Katherine together, "Well, I don't know. It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor." She looked at the portrait and added, "But sure, yeah I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

"And somewhere, one little girl is." Broadway kindly said to her. "After all, Kleastasia is a form of Anastasia, and that means 'she will rise again'." Bang looked at his watch and groaned that this whole conversation was wasting his time. He came up to Kleo and said, "Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Kleastasia. Good luck."

Kleo sighed in disbelief, thinking that she had no chance of going to Paris now. As Bang and Broadway walked down the staircase, Broadway whispered to him, "Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Bang rolled his eyes and answered, "All she wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?"

The two were already at the bottom of the stairs and Broadway exclaimed quietly, "I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon." Bang assured him, "Not to worry. I got it all under control." Then he whispered his plan to his Gargoyle friend, "All right, walk a little slower."

Back with Kleo and Toto, Kleo reached up to Princess Katherine in the portrait and looked at the portrait. She thought for a moment and made her final decision. Bang and Broadway walked slowly as Bang planned and he started counting down, "Three, two, one."

"Bang!"

"Right in the palm of our hands." Bang smiled. Kleo called out to them, "Bang, wait!" Bang turned and asked with a smile on his face, "Did you call me?"

Kleo replied as she walked down the stairs, "If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is, right?" He nodded, "Mm-hmm. Go on."

"Yeah and if I'm not Kleastasia, the empress will certainly know right away, and it's all just an honest mistake." Kleo finished as she got to the bottom of the stairs and met up with them. "Sounds plausable." Bang added. Broadway came up to her and exclaimed as he put his arm over her shoulder, "But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back!"

Bang replied, "You know- you know, he's right. Either way, it gets you to Paris." "Right!" Kleo said and she took Bang's hand and held it hard as she shook it. Bang brought his hand back, then he contained himself and called out, "May I present the Grand Duchess Kleastasia!"

* * *

_Kleo has mysterious memories in her mind and Bang and Broadway see she has the 'exact' looks of Kleastasia and want her as part of their scheme. Hope you guys like this so far. The songs and the movie belong to 20th Century Fox, while all the characters used in this belong to their respective owners while Kleo, Roxi, and Serena belong to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	4. In the Dark of the Night

Kleo exclaimed as she picked up Toto and held him, "Toto, we are going to Paris!" Bang frowned, "Uh, the dog stays here." "What are you talking about? The dog goes!" Kleo shot back at him and they started to argue.

"No, no. The dog does not go." Bang said.

"I say he's going." Kleo said back.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Bang made up an excuse.

Up in the rafters, a familiar macaw was watching everything while the reliquery glowed and leaned on the wall behind him and a candle was lit up beside him. Iago had stayed in the abandonded palace since Ruber drowned in the river during the revolution while trying to kill Kleastasia. He looked down at Kleo and said to the reliquery, "Kleastasia? Yeah, just one problem there, pal. Kleastasia's dead. Everyone in the Manhattan Clan is dead. They're dead. Dead, dead, dead!" A winged demon came out of the reliquery and he said, "Am I right, my friend? I mean, how could that be-"

Iago was cut off when he realized who he was talking to and the demon snarled at him. He screamed and backed away as the demon hovered over him. He tripped over the edge of the rafter, but he held on to it with his talons before he could fall. He groaned as he hung from the rafter and got back up just as the demon disappeared, "Oh, come on! Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claimed she's from the Manhattan Clan?" He got back on the rafter and noticed the reliquery glowing bright and more demons came out of it.

"Okay, okay. I get the message! Enough already with the glowing and the smoke, people!" Iago said, getting scared of what was happening to the reliquery. He sighed and looked down at the trio and said in realization, "If that thing's come back to life, it must mean that Kleastasia's alive!"

"Just leave the dog!" Iago heard Bang say to Kleo as he looked back down at the trio. Kleo said, "I am not leaving without the dog."

Iago said to himself, "And that's her!" Broadway urged Bang and Kleo, "We have a trian to catch." He gestured the two to the exit and they left the ballroom. While Iago was busy watching them leave, the reliquery started to float like a rocket and Iago's foot got caught in the string at the end of the reliquery.

"Whoa! Mayday, mayday! Hey!" Iago hollered as he was being dragged down by the reliquery. It shot to the floor and pulled him into icy water, then into the underground. As he was being dragged down, Iago passed by some rotting skeletons, which grossed him out. By the time he got out of the tunnel, the next one he entered was full of lava and fire.

"Help!" Iago yelled out as he was being dragged across the lava, getting burnt by it as he bounced on the molten rocks. Then the reliquery came through a wall and flew to a floating mass of rock, carrying a screaming Iago with it. Iago crashed onto a table and moaned as he rubbed his beak, "Oh boy, ow! I tell you what, ow!"

As he sat there, a familiar man came out of the shadows and yelled, "Who dares intrude on my solitude?" Ruber saw Iago and bellowed as he kicked a stalactite down, "Get out! GET OUT! Out!" He grabbed Iago and started crushing him. He held him up to him and calmed down as he released the macaw, "Iago! Is that you?" He held the macaw in his hands and Iago landed on the table nearly passed out from the squeezing. He looked up and gasped as Ruber looked down at him, "Boss, you're alive?"

Ruber picked him up and growled, "Yeah, in a manner of speaking." His left eye popped out of his eye socket and Iago caught it in his hands. Iago stammered, shocked at the eye in his hands, "Whoa! That fell right out of there, sir." Ruber said as he took his eye from Iago, "Something's happened."

"Yeah, whoopsie." Iago said as Ruber put his eye back in his socket. Ruber walked around and exclaimed, "I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring!" Iago replied as he flew in front of him, "I'm not surprised because I saw her... Kleastasia!" Ruber shot up and exclaimed as his chin and lips drooped down, "Kleastasia? Alive?"

Iago noticed his mouth drooping and pointed, "Uh, boss. Your lips. They're um..." "That Manhattan Clan broad!" Ruber said angrily. Iago replied as he pushed Ruber's chin back up to his face, "Yeah, ain't that the kick in the head. I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh, sir?"

Ruber yelled angrily as he stormed around the room and Iago rested on his hand, "That's why I am stuck here in Limbo! My curse is unfulfilled!" He waved his hands around, but the hand Iago was resting on flew off of his wrist and sent them both flying into the skeletal wall and they landed on the floor.

Ruber gasped as he held his handless arm and began to sob, "Look at me! I'm falling apart! I'm a wreck!" He collapsed on the table and sobbed harder. Iago came up to his master with the hand and assured him, "Actually, considering how long you've been dead, you look great." Ruber groaned and sobbed even harder.

"Sir, you do, you do!" Iago said as he put the hand in front of his master. "Really?" he asked his macaw henchman.

Iago replied as he stood on the hand, "Sir, is this the face of a macaw who would lie to you?" He gave out a goofy smile and said, "Come on! For a minute there, you'll have your old spark back." Ruber stood up and growled, "Before I lost the gift from the dark forces. The key to my powers!" Iago asked as he showed the reliquery to him and stood it up, "What, you mean this reliquery?"

Ruber gasped and asked with a smile, "Where did you get that?!" "I found it." Iago answered.

"Give it to me!" Ruber exclaimed as he reached for the reliquery. Iago backed away and frowned, "Alright, alright. Don't get so grabby!" Ruber grinned as he put his hand back on and picked up the reliquery, "My old friend, together again!" He laughed evilly and said, "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Manhattan Clan will die!"

Wind blew around him and green thunder came out of the reliquery, making Iago fall back in fear as Ruber sang while tiny bug-like creatures came out of the ground and surrounded Iago;

_In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A corpse falling to bits_

_Then I openned my eyes, and the nightmare was me!_

Some creatures lifted Ruber by his back and dropped him on the table as he sang, causing him to fall to pieces. His limbs and face came up to Iago and scared him. He came back together again and set his reliquery on the table and a small chorus of creatures joined him. Green smoke came out of the top and formed a vision of Kleo getting on a train and Bang helping her get on.

_I was once the most mystical man in all of Russia_

_When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake_

_My curse made each of them pay_

_But one little girl got away_

_Little Kleo, beware_

_Sir Ruber's awake!_

The creatures all joined in the chorus as they bounced a yelping Iago around.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn_

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete_

_(In the dark of the night)_

_She'll be gone!_

A pair of female creatures were carrying Iago as they joined in, and Iago said in a nervous tone, "Hi, ladies. Listen-" Ruber came up to a mirror and a group of creatures towered up to him with a wig that resembled Kleo's messy black hair and another creature snapped his jaw at Iago, making him back up and yelp.

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell_

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place_

_Dasvidanya Kleo, your grace_

_Farewell_

Ruber grabbed the wig from the creatures and put it on his partially balding head as Iago and another group of creatures spritzed some cologne on him. He made his reflection look like Kleo's and brushed the wig, while the reflection showed Kleo brushing her hair. The reflection disappeared and he threw the wig aside and walked down a flight of stairs as the creature chorus sang with him;

_In the dark of the night, terror will strike her_

_Terror's the least I can do!_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Soon she will feel_

_That her nightmares are real_

_(In the dark of the night)_

_She'll be through!_

He threw some creatures he held in his hands and sent them flying as he kept walking down the stairs and the creatures followed him. Some of them came onto the reliquery and Iago swung around it and kicked them off as they reached the bottom.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her (Find her)_

_In the dark of the night, terror comes true (Doom her)_

_My dear, here's a sign_

_It's the end of the line_

_(In the dark of the night (2x))_

Ruber set the reliquery in a small pillar and green smoke came out as thousands of winged demons came out of it and circled around in a vortex. The demons flew around and Iago and the creatures scattered around to take cover.

_Come my minions, rise for your master_

_Let your evil shine_

_(In the dark of the night (2x))_

_Find her now yes, fly ever faster_

_(In the dark of the night (3x))_

_She'll be mine!_

Ruber finished the song as the winged demons flew up the stairs and headed for the surface, starting their hunt for Kleo and preparing to kill her for Ruber.

* * *

_Ruber is back from the dead, thinks Kleo is Kleastasia, and now he wants to have her dead. This part scared me when I was young, but the song was pretty cool. The film and songs belong to 20th Century Fox, the characters used in the story belong to their respective owners, but Kleo is my OC. Kind reviews are wanted._


	5. Arguments and Escaping the Train

The next morning, a train was leaving St. Petersburg for Paris. In a train cabin, Broadway was forging travel papers for him, Bang, and Kleo as Toto laid on his back nearly asleep. When Broadway dipped his quill in a bottle of ink set in front of Toto, he playfully tickled the little terrier's tummy with the end of the feather part of the quill.

Bang was packing his luggage on the top rack while Kleo sat next to the window. Bang was about to sit down at the other window seat, not noticing Toto, and the little dog growled and barked at him, startling the Monstar just before he could squish him. Bang turned and looked down to see him and groaned, "Oh, the terrier gets the window seat!"

Toto barked as Bang sat next to Kleo, who was playing with her necklace. Bang swatted her and frowned, "Stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight. Remember, you're a Grand Duchess." Kleo pouted and slid down her seat, "How is it that you know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do?" Bang replied, "I make it my business to know."

Kleo rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Bang said, "Look, Kleo, I'm just trying to help. Alright?" Broadway watched them as he looked over from a book he was reading and rolled his eyes at what Bang said. Kleo asked in an innocent tone as she moved closer to him, "Bang, do you really think I am of royalty?"

"You know I do." Bang smiled. Kleo shot at him, "Then stop bossing me around!" She turned away from him again and looked out the window. Broadway looked at Bang and laughed, "Well, she certainly has a mind of her own." Bang frowned, "Yeah, I hate that in a woman." Kleo stuck her tongue out at him and turned around before Bang caught her.

Broadway smiled and took out another piece of paper. It was a score card that showed three points for Bang and twenty nine points for Kleo, and he scratched another point for Kleo's score, giving her thirty points.

That afternoon as the train rode through a forested area, Bang sat on the opposite side of Kleo, who was pretending to read a book. Bang cleared his throat and said to her calmy, "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Kleo replied, "Well, I think we did to."

Bang nodded and Kleo said, "But I appreciate you apology." Bang shot up and stammered, "Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying..." She cut him off, "Don't talk to me anymore, okay? It's only going to upset me."

"Fine, I'll be quiet! I'll be quiet if you will." Bang huffed. Kleo replied, "Alright, I'll be quiet."

"Fine." Bang said. Kleo said back, "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Kleo crossed her arms and Bang sighed and looked away from her. After a brief moment of silence, Kleo spoke up and asked, "Do you think you're going to miss it?" "Miss what? You're talking?" Bang said in a sarcastic tone.

"No! Russia." Kleo corrected him. Bang scoffed, "Nope." Kleo sat up and said, "But it was your home." Bang looked at her and frowned, "It was a place I once lived. End of story." Kleo smirked, "Well then you must plan on making Paris your true home."

"What is it with you and homes?" Bang asked, annoyed. Kleo got off her seat and replied angrily, "Well, for one thing, it's something that every normal person wants! And for another thing, it's a thing where you..." "What?!" Bang interrupted her. Kleo lost it and snapped as she stood up on her seat to move away from Bang, "Oh, forget it!"

"Fine!" Bang shot at her. Kleo groaned and got off the seat just as Broadway and Toto came into the cabin. Kleo sighed and pointed at Bang, "Thank goodness it's you. Just please, remove him from my sight!" Broadway glared at Bang, "What have you done to her?"

Bang pointed at Kleo and angrily yelled, "Me?! It's her!" "Ha!" Kleo yelled in anger and stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door. Broadway said to Toto as he held him up to him, "Oh no! An unspoken attraction!"

Bang turned to Broadway and yelled, "Attraction? To that skinny little brat! Have you lost your mind?!" Broadway replied, "I was only asking a simple question." Bang left the cabin, slammed the door behind him and cursed to himself as he stormed down the hall, "Attraction! Ridiculous!"

That evening, the demons Ruber had sent flew around the trees in the forest and flew up to the train. Some of the demons entered through the whistles of the train engine and the engine glowed a bright red as the train started picking up speed. Back in the train, Broadway passed by Tulio and Chel who were waiting outside a train cabin.

Tulio frowned as he showed his travel papers to Chel and Broadway got a good look at them, "Last month, the traveling papers were blue, now they're red." Broadway looked at the papers he was holding and gasped, realizing he used blue ink. He ran back to the train cabin as the conductor called out, "Papers! Papers, please."

Broadway rushed past Miss Keane and Professor Utonium and Miss Keane said, "How rude!" Broadway went into the cabin and frowned as he closed the door behind him and showed Bang the travel papers, "It's what I hate about this government. Everything's in red!" "Red?" Bang asked, shocked.

"I propose we move to the baggage car quickly before the guards come." Broadway informed him. Bang replied as he handed him a suitcase, "I propose we get off this train." While Bang gathered up the rest of the luggage, the winged demons flew outside the window above Kleo, who was fast asleep and using her coat as a blanket. Toto noticed the demons and barked at them, until one of them came up to him and made a scary face at him, scaring the little terrier.

Bang started shaking Kleo to wake up and said, "Hey!" Kleo woke up with a start and accidentally hit Bang in the face. He fell backward onto the seat and moaned as he held his nose. Kleo saw him and apologized, "Oh, sorry! I thought you were some..." She realized who she was talking to and shrugged, "Oh, it's you. Well, that's okay then." Bang picked up the rest of the bags and said as he took her hand to help her up, "C'mon. We gotta go!"

"Where are we going?" she asked. Bang moaned as he followed Broadway down the train halls, "You broke my nose!" Kleo rolled her eyes and sighed as she grabbed her suitcase and put on her coat, "Men are such babies."

The group got into the baggage car and Bang sighed, "Ah, yes, yes, this will do nicely." Broadway frowned at Bang as he shivered, "She'll freeze in here!" Bang rolled his eyes and replied, "She can thaw in Paris."

Kleo frowned as she stood in front of the door, "The baggage car?" Bang and Broadway shrugged and chuckled nervously. Kleo sighed and said, "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now, would there, Maestro?" Bang said calmly, "Of course not, your grace. It's just that I-I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners."

Toto saw a green light behind the doors and barked at them, while the demons flew under the train and disconnected the train cars. The force of the separation caused the group to be thrown to the floor, burying Bang and Kleo in the luggage.

"What was that?" Bang gasped. Broadway replied with disappointment as he watched the other half of the train slow down behind them, "I don't know, but there goes the dining car!" Toto barked at the door while Bang and Kleo struggled to get up. "Get off of me!" she groaned as she tried to get up.

"I'm trying!" Bang shot at her as they struggled, and he yelped when Kleo kicked him in the shin. Broadway looked out the window of the train car to see the engine dangerously glowing bright orange. "Uh, Bang?" he replied.

Bang got up on his feet and asked as he rubbed his shin, "What?" Broadway said as he saw the engine in flames, "I think someone has flambéed our engine!" He opened the door and Bang jumped out and removed his coat. He handed his coat to Kleo and said, "Something's not right."

He jumped to the coal car and said to her and Broadway as he climbed up on it, "Wait here! I'll check it out!" He climbed to the top of the car and ran over the coals to the engine. He came through the window and called out as he shielded his face from the sparks and ashes, "Anybody here?" He came up to the pipes and saw the pressure gauge malfunctioning as the pressure increased. Bang backed away as fire came out of the furnace.

Back at the baggage car, Kleo exclaimed, "We're going way too fast!" She gasped slightly when Bang jumped infront of her. He exclaimed as he ran back in the car and ran to the other door, "Nobody's driving this train! We're gonna have to jump!"

Kleo asked with shock, "Did you say jump?!" Bang opened the door and he and Kleo looked down to see a deep chasm. "After you!" she shouted. Bang looked at her and replied, "Fine. Then we'll uncouple the car." The demons heard his plan and flew to the other side of the car. Using their powers, they welded the coupling together so it couldn't be disconnected.

Bang jumped back to the engine and called out to Broadway, "Come on! I need a wrench, an axe, anything!" Broadway got out a toolbox, searched through it until he found a hammer and said as he handed it to Bang, "Here!" Bang took the hammer from him and started hammering the coupling apart.

Toto barked to Kleo and he showed her the box he was standing on. It read 'Danger: Explosives'. Kleo looked at the box and smiled. Bang kept pounding on the coupling until the head of the hammer snapped off. Bang groaned and yelled, "Come one, there's gotta be something in there that's better than this!" Kleo came out and handed him a stick of lit dynamite. Bang smiled as he held the stick of dynamite, "That'll work!"

He planted the dynamite in the coupling and yelled as he led Kleo, Broadway, and Toto far away from the coupling, "Go, go, go!" They took cover behind a pile of luggage and Bang asked as he held Kleo and Toto down, "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

They ducked down as the dynamite exploded and the engine and the baggage car came apart, but the demons made their way to the bridge. Broadway cried out as Bang put out some flames with his coat, "The brakes are out!"

"Turn harder!" Bang replied. Broadway turned the brakes as hard as he could, but the lever came apart and the car was starting to pick up speed. Bang said nervously, "Don't worry, we've got plenty of track. We'll just close to a stop." The gang fell over as the car went faster. The demons came together as one giant demon and it destroyed the bridge with its wings and disappeared.

The trio got back up on their feet and gasped at the bridge now destroyed. Kleo turned to Bang and glared, "You were saying?" Bang ran and picked up some chains with a hook at the end and called out, "I got an idea. Broadway, give me a hand with this!" Broadway started making his way over to him, but he tripped backwards and fell on his back with a yelp.

Bang climbed outside the car to where the coupling used to be and said as he held on, "Hand me the chain." Instead of Broadway coming out, Kleo came up to him with the hooked end of the chain. Bang yelled at her, "Not you!"

"Broadway's busy at the moment!" Kleo replied as she handed the chain to him, which he took. Bang reached down to the undercarriage and tied the hooked end to the brakes. When he tied the chain harder, the brake fell off and nearly hit him, but he managed to avoid it before he got hit.

Before he slipped, a lavender hand grabbed his green hand and pulled Bang back up and he saw Kleo right in front of him. They looked back to see some dead trees falling on the tracks where Bang could have been. Kleo said as she pulled him back into the car, "And to think that could have been you."

Bang replied as he brushed himself, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you." The engine and the car were already getting closer to the bridge. Bang and Kleo pushed the chains off the car and Bang strained, "Here goes nothing. Brace yourself." The chains landed on the tracks and the hook latched itself on one of them, but the force of the car just pulled the tracks with it. The trio nearly fell over as the car got derailed from the tracks, making the door face the snowy ground. The gang held onto eachother as Broadway held onto Toto and Kleo called out, "Well, this is our stop!"

They all yelled as they jumped off the car and landed safely and softly in the snow, while the engine reached the bridge and fell down the chasm and the baggage car followed. The engine landed with a thud as it reached the bottom and the car landed on top of it, causing an explosion.

* * *

Back in Limbo, Ruber and Iago watched the trio get up from the ground and dust the snow off of them from the green smoke from the reliquery that acted like a crystal ball. From the vision, Bang replied angrily, "I hate trains! Remind me to never get on the train again!"

Ruber got angry and flailed around as he grabbed himself by the neck and strangled himself. But he wasn't affected by this due to the fact that he was already dead. Iago watched him and said, "Uh, wow."

Ruber calmed down a bit and sat roughly down on the table and breathed angrily. Iago tried to calm him down, "Take it easy there! You know, sir, you really should watch your blood pressure. My nephew, Izzie, just keeled over, mid-mango." Ruber slammed his hand on the table, causing one of his thumbs to fall right out of its socket. Iago finished as he put the thumb back in its socket and twisted it back on, "Stress. It's a killer, boss. And he's a hyacinth macaw. No meat, not blood even."

Ruber bellowed and grabbed a skull that was on the table and it broke when he slammed it, "**HOW COULD THEY LET HER ESCAPE?!**" Iago sighed, "Ah, you're right. It's very upsetting, sir. I guess this reliquery is broken." He picked up the reliquery and threw it across the room. Ruber gasped and jumped up in fear as he reached for the reliquery. His hand stretched out and grabbed the reliquery just before it could hit the floor. Ruber brought his hand back and growled at Iago. The macaw assured him nervously as he got on his hand, "All right now, boss. Take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress."

"I sold my soul for this." Ruber growled as he squeezed Iago tightly and held him close to the reliquery. "My life, my very existance depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!" He put Iago closer to it and Iago said frantically, "I get it! I get it! You break it, you bought it."

"See that you remember, you miserable rat with wings!" Ruber growled and threw Iago aside. The macaw landed on his back on the table and muttered with his arms crossed, "Oh sure, blame the bird. What the heck. We're easy targets."

Ruber turned around and asked him, "What are you muttering about?" Iago got up on his feet and replied with a salute, "Kleastasia, sir. Just wishing I could do the job for you, sir." He did some karate moves along with some karate yells, " I'd give her a ha! And then a hiyah! And then a whoo-ah! And then I'd kick her, boss."

Ruber said with an evil smile on his face, "Ooh, I have something else in mind, something more enticing, something really cruel." He sneered as the reliquery screeched in his hands, thinking about his next big plan to kill Kleo.

* * *

_The gang got away from Ruber this time, but what is Ruber's next big plan? I don't own the film or the script, all rights go to 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth. Kleo belongs to me though. Kind reviews are wanted._


	6. Learn To Do It

Some time later, the trio were still making their way to Paris. Because the train got derailed, they were forced to walk on foot and spring was just around the corner as they continued their journey. Kleo groaned, "Are we gonna walk to Paris?" "We'll take a boat in Germany." Bang replied.

"Oh, then we're walking to Germany." she said. Bang corrected her, "No, your Grace. We're taking a bus." Kleo smiled and sighed, "A bus! That's nice."

A couple days later, the trio arrived at a small bridge across a little river. Broadway called out, "Angela, my angel, Broadway's on his way!"

"Who's Angela?" Kleo asked Bang. Broadway turned to her and answered as he danced around happily while wearing a crown made out of flowers and vines, "Who is Angela? She's a tender morsel." Bang tried to push him, but Broadway was so caught up in his memories that he avoided him. He continued, "The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow."

Bang whispered to him with his teeth clenched, "Broadway, ix-nay on the ela-angay." Broadway didn't listen to him and danced with Bang, still in his fantasy, "She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter..." Kleo looked down at Bang and asked, "Is this a person or a cream puff?"

Broadway unwittingly threw Bang aside and replied, "She's the Empress's ravishing adoptive granddaughter, also Goliath's daughter and your half-sister from his last marriage before Elisa."

"But I thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why are we going to see her granddaughter first? Bang..." Kleo looked at Bang with a frown. Bang explained as he got up from the ground and walked up to her, "Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Angela first." Kleo shook her head and got angry, "Oh no, not me. No, no! Nobody ever told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duchess!" Bang tried to assure her, "Look, I-"

Kleo cut him off angrily as she walked towards the bridge, "Show up? Yes. Look fine? Yes. But lie?" Bang stopped her and said, "You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?" Kleo shook her head and proceeded to walk away from him, but Bang pulled her back, "Okay, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end, no matter what."

Kleo huffed and said as she showed her ratty tunic to him, "Look at me, Bang! I am not exactly Grand Duchess material here!" She stormed off to the bridge where Broadway and Toto were standing. Broadway gave her a little flower and said to her, "Tell me, miss. What do you see?" He showed her the river passing below the bridge and it showed their reflections. Kleo sighed sadly, "I see a skinny little nobody, with no past and no future." She dropped the flower into the water, causing some ripples in her reflection.

Broadway smiled and assured her, "I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who in a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see kiddo, I was a member of the Imperial Court." Kleo started to cheer up and smiled at the Gargoyle. Bang joined up with them and stood next to Kleo. He looked at her and asked, "So are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Kleastasia?"

Kleo was still annoyed with Bang for being dishonest with her and walked away, and Broadway gave him a dirty look. "What?" the Monstar asked. Broadway turned his attention to Kleo and sighed, "There is nothing left for you back there, kiddo. Everything is in Paris."

Kleo was pretty hesitant to listen to them, but after some thinking, she made her decision. She turned to the duo and smiled, "Gentlemen, start your teaching." "I remember it well." Broadway spoke up and walked up to her and sang;

_**Broadway**__: You were born in a palace by the sea_

_**Kleo**__: A palace by the sea. Could it be?_

_**Broadway**__: Yes, that's right. You rode on horseback when you were only three_

_**Kleo**__: Horseback riding? Me?_

_**Broadway**__: And the horse_

_**Bang**__: He was white_

_**Broadway**__: You made faces and terrorized the cook_

_**Bang (jumping in Broadway's arms and getting dropped)**__: Threw him in the brook_

_**Kleo**__: Was I wild?_

_**Bang**__: Wrote the book_

_**Broadway**__: But you'd behave when your father gave that look_

_**Bang (getting up from the ground)**__: Imagine how it was_

_**Broadway**__: Your long-forgotten past_

_**Bang and Broadway**__: We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast._

Toto and the forest animals watched them sing, and Toto was startled by the sounds the forest animals made. Kleo exclaimed as she, Bang, and Broadway ran to a fallen log that acted as a bridge, "Alright, I'm ready!" They stood on the log and two birds flew up to her and put a stick on her head.

_**Broadway**__: Now, shoulders up and stand up tall_

_**Bang**__: And do not walk but try to float_

_**Kleo**__: I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?_

_**Broadway**__: Like a little boat_

_**Bang (bowing to Kleo)**__: You give a bow_

_**Kleo**__: What happens now?_

_**Broadway**__: Your hand recieves a kiss_

Bang took Kleo's hand and kissed it gently, then he joined with Broadway and placed the stick on his head and Broadway started walking up to her.

_**Bang and Broadway**__: Most of all, remember this!_

_**Broadway**__: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_

_**Bang (taking the stick and putting it on Kleo's head)**__: Something in you knows it_

_**Bang and Broadway**__: There's nothing to it!_

Kleo slowly walked over the log while balancing the stick on her head as Toto and the forest animals followed her across.

_**Broadway**__: Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe_

_**Bang and Broadway**__: You can learn to do it too!_

She reached the end of the log where Bang and Broadway were waiting for her, and Toto and the animals cheered for her. Next, the group was riding the back of a truck with a couple of pigs. Bang and Broadway were teaching Kleo how to eat like a royal while pretending to have food in front of them.

_**Broadway**__: Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

_**Bang**__: And never slurp the stroganoff_

_**Kleo**__: I never cared for stroganoff_

_**Broadway**__: She said that like a Clan member_

_**Bang**__: The samovar_

_**Broadway**__: The caviar_

_**Kleo**__: Dessert and then good night?_

_**Bang and Broadway**__: Not until you get this right._

Next, the trio was riding on some horses. Kleo was riding on Rain, Bang was riding on Spirit, and Broadway was riding on Phillipe while Toto rode on Broadway's head. Kleo rode on Rain with perfect ease and sped far in front of the men.

_**Broadway and Bang**__: If I/he could learn to do it, you could learn to do it. Pull yourself together, and you'll pull through it_

_**Broadway**__: Tell yourself it's easy_

_**Bang and Broadway**__: And it's true. You could learn to do it too!_

Phillipe jumped over some trees and Broadway and Toto held on with ease. Spirit halted in front of a brick wall and whinnied as he bucked Bang off. He yelled as he fell face-first into a puddle of mud.

Next, the trio were riding in a car being driven by Wile E. Coyote and Broadway brought out a large scroll that showed all the Gargoyle clans of Russia. He replied, "Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty."

_**Broadway (pointing to a Gargoyle)**__: And here we have Coldstone_

_**Bang**__: Shot Yama_

_**Broadway**__: In the botkin_

_**Kleo**__: Oh!_

_**Broadway**__: And dear old Stagheart loved his vodka_

_**Bang**__: Got it, Kleo?_

_**Kleo**__: No!_

_**Broadway**__: The Baron Zafiro_

_**Kleo**__: He was?_

_**Bang**__: Strong_

_**Broadway**__: Count Burbank_

_**Kleo**__: Had a..._

_**Broadway**__: Wart!_

_**Bang**__: Count Hollywood wore a feathered hat_

_**Broadway**__: I heard he's gotten very fat_

_**Kleo (standing tall on the seat and catching Toto, who jumps up to her)**__: And I recall his yellow cat_

_**Broadway (looking at Bang)**: I don't believe we told her that_

Bang and Broadway glanced towards the audience wide eyed as the car beeped twice. Next, the trio were riding on bikes and Toto rode in a basket on Kleo's bike. She rode beside Broadway and Bang passed them while sitting high on his bike as he pedalled.

_**Kleo**__: If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it_

_**Broadway**__: Don't know how you knew it_

_**Kleo**__: I simply knew it. Suddenly I feel like someone new!_

_**Bang and Broadway**__: Kleo, you're a dream come true!_

A while later, the trio arrived in Germany after riding on top of a bus. Once they arrived at the port in a town, they got off and Kleo put on her hat and got to a ship with them.

_**Bang, Broadway, and Kleo**__: If you/I could learn to do it, I/you could learn to do it. And you'll pull through. Tell yourself it's easy, and it's true._

_**Bang and Broadway**__: You can learn to do it._

_**Kleo**__: Nothing to it._

_**Bang, Broadway, and Kleo**__: You can learn to do it too!_

As they finished the song, Kleo walked elegantly with Toto following her, then she ran up to Bang and Broadway, and they held eachother's hands and lifted them in excitement, glad that Kleo is now acting like an elegant lady.

* * *

_Bang and Broadway teach Kleo how to act like a real princess, and now she's ready to go to Paris to meet the Empress. I thought of adding Angela being Kleastasia's half-sister, since she's Goliath's daughter in the series and Broadway's girlfriend. Hope you all like where this is going so far. I don't own Gargoyles or the characters from it, all rights go to Disney. Kind reviews are wanted._

_**A/N**__: Had to make some slight changes with the lyrics at the family tree part, sorry._


	7. Ship to Paris, Dance, and Nightmare

Later that day, the trio was on the ship to Paris that was named 'the Tasha'. Bang and Kleo were inside the ship's lower deck and Bang showed Kleo a big poofy blue dress with white ruffles. Bang handed it to her and smiled, "Here, I bought you a dress." Kleo giggled as she put the dress over her, "You bought me a... tent." Toto looked at the dress and shook his head in disgust at it.

Kleo held the dress over her while her head got inside it. Bang looked down the top part of the dress and asked, "What are you looking for?" "The Russian Circus. I think it's still in here." Kleo joked and got out of the dress. Bang didn't find that funny. He handed her the dress and sighed, "Come on, just put it on." He left in a huff and went up to the upper deck, leaving Kleo and Toto by themselves. Kleo held the dress close to her and slightly danced around, then she thought of an idea.

On the deck, Bang and Broadway were playing a game of chess. Broadway finished his turn and said, "Checkmate." Kleo came up from the lower deck, wearing a beautiful blue dress with a brown waistbelt, her purple leggings and brown shoes, and she had a blue ribbon in her hair and gold coloured pearl earrings. She cleared her throat as she spun around, "Ahem." Broadway turned his attention to her and exclaimed with his arms out, "Wonderful! Marvelous! And now you are dressed for a ball. And you will learn to dance for one as well." He turned his attention to Bang and pulled him up to her. Bang said nervously, "But, I'm not very good at it."

Kleo just came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Then she took his hand as he placed his other hand below her waist and they started to dance a little. Broadway stepped back and counted them off into what looked like the waltz, "And one, two, three. One, two, three." He stepped back up and said to Kleo as he separated them, "No, no, Kleo. You don't lead. Let him."

He gestured Bang and backed away again as Bang and Kleo got back together and started dancing again. This time, Kleo let Bang take the lead and they were off to a good start. He complimented her as they danced, "That dress is really beautiful."

Kleo asked, "Do you really think so?" Bang nodded as twirled her, "Yes. I mean, it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You... you should wear it."

"I am wearing it."

"Oh, right. Of course, of course you are." Bang corrected himself. Then he said, "I'm just trying to give you a..." "Compliment?" Kleo guessed. Bang nodded, "Of course. Yes." They danced more and they were getting even better at it. Broadway watched them dance beautifully and sang;

_It's one, two, three_

_And suddenly, I see it at a glance_

_She's radiant and confident_

_And born to take this chance_

_I taught her well, I planned it all_

_I just forgot_

_Romance_

Bang spun Kleo around and caught her well, and she danced elegantly as the sun was beginning to set. Broadway held Toto close to him and finished the song.

_Broadway, how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let them dance_

Bang and Kleo slowed their dancing and looked at eachother. Kleo said softly, "I'm feeling a little dizzy." Bang asked, "Kind of light-headed?" "Yeah," Kleo nodded.

"Me too. Probably from the spinning." he replied. They stopped dancing and Bang said as he got a little closer to Kleo, "Maybe we should stop." Kleo said, "We have stopped."

Bang looked deep into her eyes and sighed, "Kleo, I..." "Yes?" Kleo asked as she closed her eyes gently and they started getting closer to eachother's faces. Bang closed his eyes and they were inches away from eachother's lips. They were just about to kiss until Toto barked and Bang snapped out of his trance. He stepped away from Kleo and said, "You're doing fine."

He sighed and held her hand gently. Then he walked away from her as she watched with confusion.

That night, the trio was in a cabin in the lower deck of the ship. Bang was fast asleep on the floor and Kleo was wrapped in a blanket and brushing her hair. She wore a pair of blue pajamas and still had her blue bow in her hair. Broadway moaned as he sat beside the sink, not feeling like his usual self. Kleo asked him with concern, "Are you alright?"

Broadway replied, "Fine, fine. Just riddled with envy." He pointed at Bang and said, "Look at him. He can sleep through anything." Toto climbed into one of the bags that was wide open, and Bang kicked him in his sleep, making the bag land on the floor. Toto fell out of the bag and the box Bang had kept with him rolled out. He picked it up with his teeth and handed it to Kleo.

She looked closely at the box and Broadway replied, "Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" "Jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?" Kleo asked as she started imagining figures dancing elegantly around her head, almost as if she's recognized the box from somewhere.

"What else could it be?" Broadway said. Kleo replied as she looked at the box, "Oh, well, something else. Something special. Something to do with a secret." Her thoughts were cut off when Toto playfully licked her feet and she giggled. She put the box back in the bag and asked Broadway, "Is that possible?"

Broadway replied as he climbed to the top bunk of the berth, "Anything's possible. You taught Bang how to waltz, didn't you?" Kleo giggled, remembering how much fun she had when she and Bang danced together. Toto stood on his hind legs and jumped into Kleo's hands when she clapped to him. She crawled into her bunk with Toto as Broadway turned out the light.

"Sleep well, your majesty." he smiled as he crawled into his sheets and laid down to go to sleep. His weight made a part of his bunk sink and Toto was laying on Kleo's knees and he was squished between them. Kleo lowered her knee and let him slide down to her. Then she kicked the bunk to make Broadway move as he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Toto." she smiled as she held him close to her and they fell asleep.

* * *

Back in Limbo, Ruber and Iago watched Kleo from the reliquery and Iago gasped as he pointed to Kleo, "There she is, boss. Sound asleep in her little bed." Ruber sneered as he moved his hands around the vision of green smoke, "And pleasent dreams to you, Princess. I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me."

Back on the ship, everyone was sound asleep and green smoke entered the room from under the door. The smoke went past Bang, Kleo's shoes that were scattered in front of the bed, and finally up to a sleeping Kleo. She yawned in her sleep as three demons flew around her and formed into green, blue, and red butterflies.

Then Kleo started to dream about butterflies flying around and her being at a palace near the sea. She was laying on the grass in a meadow wearing a white sailor's dress with blue trimmings and a light blue bow at the centre of the top. She sat up and saw Lexington walk up the hill with the butterflies around him. He smiled and waved to her and she waved back at him.

He motioned her towards him and the butterflies flew up to her. In reality, Kleo sat up in her bed, still asleep, and the butterflies from the dream were still fluttering around her. She got out of the bed and started following them and she exited the cabin when the door opened. Toto woke up and noticed his owner wasn't in the bed as lightning started flashing and a storm started brewing outside.

Kleo began walking down the hallway still in her sleep as the ship began to move violently. Toto barked and howled as he scratched at the door, then he ran up to Bang and started waking him up, but he threw him to the wall as he slept. Toto didn't care and barked even louder to wake him up.

Outside, the ship was moving violently and the rain was pouring down really hard. Kleo walked up the steps to the upper deck and water started coming in. Back in the dream, she was following Lexington up some rocks.

"Come on." Lexington encouraged her. She climbed to the top and they walked through a field of daffodils and hapilly chased the butterflies to a fallen log. Kleo looked over the log and saw Brooklyn, Hudson, and Bronx happily waving to them. Then they jumped off the cliff and into the water below.

Lexington ran over the log and Kleo started losing her balance and started falling backwards. Back in reality, Kleo was tripping backwards on the wet deck, but she was still smiling in her sleep.

Back in the cabin, Toto kept trying to wake Bang up with his barking. Bang finally woke up and said half asleep, "What? What, what, what?" Noticing Toto in front of him, he picked the barking terrier up and asked, "Toto? Toto, what?" He looked over at the berth and shot up in shock to see Kleo's bunk empty, "Kleo? Kleo!"

Toto ran to the door and Bang moved the luggage in front of him and bursted through the door. He ran down the halls, wearing just his white shirt and brown pants, and called out, "Kleo!"

He ran up the stairs as Toto barked from the bottom of them. On the deck, Kleo got close to the edge of the ship and climbed over the railings and held onto one of the guide lines. Back in the dream, Kleo looked down the cliff as she held onto a vine and saw Goliath swimming with Brooklyn, Bronx, and Hudson.

"Hello, sunshine!" he called out to Kleo. Kleo smiled and waved to him, "Hello!" Goliath looked up and said, "Jump in. Jump!" Lexington smiled and jumped off the cliff and yelled, "Ya-whoo!" He landed safely into the water and the Gargoyles laughed as they got splashed. Kleo giggled as she prepared to jump off.

Bang ran up to the deck and called out, "Kleo!" A large wave crashed into him and sent him to the crow's nest. He looked over and saw Kleo preparing to jump to her death. He called out as he swung down to her, "Kleo, stop! Kleo, no!"

Back in the dream, Goliath's smile turned into an evil sneer and he snarled as he transformed into one of the demons, "Yes, jump! The Manhattan Clan curse!" The beautiful scenery turned into a frightening chasm and Kleo stood ontop of a pillar of skulls and bones. She screamed in fear as the demons came up to her and tried to pull her off the pillar.

Back in reality, Bang picked up Kleo in a bridal style and she started squirming violently. He got off the railing, got Kleo on her feet, and yelled as he shook her awake, "Kleo! Kleo, wake up! Wake up!" Kleo woke up with fear in her eyes and she breathed heavily, "The Manhattan Clan curse. The Manhattan Clan curse!"

Bang said confused, "The Manhattan Clan what?! What are you talking about?" Kleo started to cry and she held herself closer to Bang, "I kept seeing faces. So many faces." Bang put his arms around her and said to her softly, "It was only a nightmare. It's alright. You're safe now." He hugged her gently as the storm began to end.

* * *

Back in Limbo, Ruber had seen the whole thing from the reliquery and finally lost his temper. He yelled in anger as everything around him turned bright red and pulled on his face as his body streched to the top. He grabbed his neck and pulled his head to the ceiling and started hitting it against the ceiling.

The creatures all looked up at him in fear and Iago flew up to him and assured him as he avoided every hit, "Easy, boss. Whoa! This is no time to lose your head." Ruber started to calm down a bit as he lowered himself to the ground. He sighed, "You're right. I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings, whatsoever." His head sank into his body and Iago flew down to him.

He looked into the body and saw Ruber's head floating on bodily fluids between the ribcages. "Sir?" Iago asked him with concern. Ruber sighed as his head floated at the bottom, "I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Iago. I'll have to kill her myself in person."

"What, you mean physically?" Iago asked with a shock look on his face. Ruber replied as his body walked around and hit a pillar and the creatures backed away, "You know what they say; if you want something done right,..." "But that means going topside!" Iago cut him off as he climbed out of the body and pulled Ruber up by his hair, but his head was on backwards.

"Exaclty!" he replied and turned his head back into its rightful angle at the front. He continued gleefully as he grabbed a creature that was on his shoulder, stretched it and tossed it aside, "I have so many fond memories of Paris and killing the last of the Manhattan Clan with my own hands will be so delicious!" The creatures all huddled in fear and the one Ruber threw aside ran off in fear. Then he smiled evilly as he got on his black cloak and spritzed some cologne on him, "Time to go."

Iago flew up to him and exclaimed, "But your dead! You're falling apart! How do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?" Ruber replied, " I thought we'd take the train." He crouched down and smoke came out of the reliquery and all the creatures ran away to take cover. Then Ruber and the reliquery shot up like a rocket and flew up to the ceiling, dragging Iago with them.

Iago yelled as he held onto the reliquery, "WHOOOOAAA!" The man, macaw, and the reliquery crashed through the ceiling, making their way to the surface as bones from the ceiling came falling down.

* * *

_Bang and Kleo seem to be falling in love, and Kleo managed to escape from Ruber this time, and now he wants to kill her himself by force. Will he succeed and will Broadway and Bang's little scheme work? I don't own Anastasia; all rights go to Don Bluth and 20th Century Fox, but Kleo belongs to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	8. Paris Holds the Key To Her Heart

The next day at a lovely chateau in Paris, a familiar elderly woman was in one of the rooms with Sedusa and a female Gargoyle. The Gargoyle had lavender skin, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a slender body and she wore a white tribal dress with a gold earring in one of her ears and gold bracelets on one of her wrists. This was Angela, the Dowager Empress's lady-in-waiting and adoptive granddaughter from Goliath's first marriage. Since her father and stepmother Elisa were killed in the revolution, Angela stayed in Paris with Katherine to help her with her duties and helped aid her in searching for her lost half-sister, Kleastasia.

Sedusa was wearing a long pink dress and had lavender paint covering every inch of her pale white skin, pretending she was Kleastasia. She said in a high voice as Angela watched and nodded, "Ah, yes. I remember so well. Uncle Thailog was from Moscow, Uncle Griff was from Odessa. And every spring,..."

Katherine cut her off and said, "We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday. Haven't you anything better to do?" She waved her hand and gestured her to the door. Sedusa ran out crying and Angela said as she led her to the door, "Oh, oh dear now. You have to leave now, yes? Good bye." Katherine looked out the window and said under her breath in sadness, "No more, no more."

Angela came back with a tray of tea, sugar, and cream as Duchess and her kittens followed her. She sighed as she placed the tray on the table, "Oh I must say, I'm so sorry. I thought that one was surely real. Well, she was real. I mean, she was human of course, but not our real, as in Monstar real."

She put some small cups of tea down for the cats and added, "But we won't be fooled next time. No, I'm going to think of really hard questions." Katherine stood up and frowned, "No! My heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Kleastasia." She looked at the photo of Kleastasia that was placed on the table and had a look of sadness on her face. Ever since the revolution, Katherine still had faith her granddaughter was still out there, but after being deceived by numerous women who claimed to be Kleastasia, she began to lose hope. She placed the photo face down and turned away from it.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris, the trio were riding through the countryside in an old car to the city after getting off the ship. Bang questioned Kleo as they rode in the car, "Now, where was Uncle Thailog from?" Kleo asked nervously, "What if Angela doesn't recognize me?"

"She will! You're Kleastasia!" Bang assured her. Kleo tried to explain, "Well, it's just that-"

"What?"

"Well, three days ago I didn't have any past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime!" Kleo finished. Bang smiled, "That's why you've got me. Now, where was Uncle Thailog from?" Kleo answered, "Moscow?" Bang nodded, knowing that their scheme will work.

That afternoon, the trio arrived at the chateau. Bang and Broadway wore fancy suits while Kleo was still in her dress, but she now had white pearl earrings and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Broadway knocked on the door and one of the maids, Fifi La Fume answered, "Oui, monsieur?"

Angela was right behind her and gasped in surprise. She pushed Fifi away with her tail and Broadway smiled, "Angela!" He kissed her hand and Angela giggled, "Broadway! Well, this is unexpected!" Toto was standing outside the gate and he struggled to get through the bars to join the group.

Angela replied, "Oh, but look at me. Where are my manners? Come in, come in, everyone. I'm palpitating with amazment and shock and surprise. All three!" She led everyone inside and Toto got through the gate, but Angela shut the door on him by mistake and he hit his head. He ran to the window and watched everyone through it as he stood on a flower bed on the windowsill.

From inside, Broadway exclaimed, "May I present her Imperial Highness and your long-lost half-sister, the Grand Duchess Kleastasia Maza!" He and Bang had Kleo walk up to Angela and she gasped in surprise. She replied, "Oh my Heavens! She certainly does look like my little sister! But so did many of the others."

She began asking Kleo some questions, "Where were you born?" "At the Peterhoff Palace." Kleo answered, remembering what Bang and Broadway taught her the whole trip. Angela smiled, "Correct. And how does Kleastasia like her tea?"

Kleo shrugged, "I don't like tea. Just hot water and lemon." "Good." Angela nodded. Hours later, Kleo was still answering Angela's questions and Toto paced back and forth in the flower bed, making a big deep hole and destroying the flowers as he walked in it tiredly.

Back inside, Angela asked another question, "Finally, you'll most likely find this an impertinent question, but don't indulge me. How did you escape during the seige of the palace?" Bang and Broadway had looks of nervousness and shock. They had no idea how Kleastasia escaped and now the last question was going to blow their chances.

Kleo played with her necklace and thought very hard. She stayed silent for a moment, then she finally said as she thought of a familiar memory, "There was a boy, a boy... who worked in the palace. He opened a wall..." She shook her head and laughed, "I'm sorry, that's crazy! Walls opening." Bang heard what she said and lifted his head up slowly and had a surprised look on his face. He was the boy from the palace and he was the one who saved Kleastasia and Katherine during the revolution after he led them through the secret door in Kleastasia's room.

Broadway looked at Angela as he drank some tea and asked, "So, is she a member of the Manhattan Clan?" Angela replied as she got up from her seat and took the tea set, "Well, she answered every question." Broadway shot up and exclaimed, "You hear that, kiddo? You did it!" He laughed as he and Kleo hugged and he lifted her up and spun her, but Bang just walked out of the room.

Broadway turned back to Angela and asked, "So, when do we see the Empress?" Angela replied a look of regret, "I'm afraid you don't." Broadway asked with shock, "Come again, my angel?"

Angela replied as she started walking away, "The Empress simply won't allow it." Broadway came up to her and assured her as he took the tea set from her, "Now Angela, my bright diamond. Surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the Dowager." Angela took the tea set from him and he grabbed her and held her lovingly as Kleo watched with hope in her eyes. Broadway begged, "I refuse to budge until an answer occurs to you. Please."

An idea came into Angela's head and she turned to Kleo and asked her with excitement, "Do you like the Russian Ballet? I believe they're performing in Paris tonight! The Dowager Empress and I love the Russian Ballet! We never miss it." She looked at Broadway and winked at him.

Broadway ran out of the chateau and exclaimed as he ran up to Bang, who was still thinking about what Kleo said during the interview, "We did it!" He grabbed Bang by the waist and spun him around and said gleefully, "We're going to see the Imperial Highness tonight! We're going to get the ten million rubles!"

Bang turned to him and said, "But Broadway. She _is_ the princess." Broadway didn't listen to him and laughed, "Kleo was extraordinary. _I _almost believed her and Angela!"

Kleo rushed out excitedly and exlcaimed as she leaned on the railings, "Angela wants to take us shopping for the ballet! Shopping in Paris! Can you believe it?!" She spun around and the scene shifted to her exiting the Chanel shop wearing a purple sleeveless top with a light pink bow at one of the sleeves, a purple skirt, and purple heels. She even had dangling crystal earrings.

She walked up to Bang, who was wearing a beige seersucker suit. Timon, the accordian player, came up to them and smiled, "Lovers!" Broadway and Angela came out of the shop with Broadway wearing a grey suit and yellow hat and Angela wearing a red dress.

"Oh la la!" Mewsette, the flower seller, giggled. Angela came up to her and bought some flowers from her and sang as she handed Kleo and Bang a flower;

_Welcome, my friends, to Paris_

_Here, have a flower on me_

_Forget where you're from_

_You're in France!_

_Children, come!_

_I'll show you that French joie de vivre_

She took Broadway and Kleo's shoulders and they danced as they walked down the road. Bang put the flower on his jacket and Kleo pulled him along with her and the Gargoyle couple. Everyone on the street waved to them and sang;

_**Angela**__: Paris holds the key to your heart. And all of Paris plays a part._

_**SpongeBob and Patrick**__: Just stroll two by two_

_**Mewsette**__: And what we call 'la rue'._

_**Angela and the Crowd**__: And soon all Paris will be singing to you!_

Everyone on the street danced and sang along.

_**Bugs Bunny (dancing with Angela and holding Kleo)**__: Paris holds the key to l'amour_

_**Professor Frink **__**(slipping on a banana peel)**__: And not even Frink knows the cure_

_**Viktor Krum (flying a plane as ladies dance on the wings)**__: There's love in the air!_

_**Tiana (walking Nala and the lioness sits on a stool)**__: At the Follies Begere!_

_**I.M. Weasel (showing a painting)**__ The French have it down to art!_

_**Crowd**__: Paris holds the key to your heart_

Later, the group walked to Moulin Rouge and Angela stood with Peter Griffin, Joe Swanson, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Brian Griffin. She took Quagmire's beret and swatted all but Brian away and dragged him with her. Next, the group sat at a table in the restaraunt and watched the can can girls dance the can-can.

_**Angela**__: When you're feeling blue, come to the Moulin. When your hearts says don't, the French say do!_

_**Hello Nurse, Megara, Penelope Pussycat, Saywer Cat, and Minerva Mink**__: When you think you can't, you'll find you can can! Everyone can can-can._

_**Angela (kicking her foot in the air)**__: You can can-can too!_

Angela's anklet flew off when she kicked her foot in the air, and Broadway rushed to the dance floor to get it. He tried to avoid the can-can dancers as they danced and Bang and Kleo laughed. Broadway ran back to the table just as the dancers did some splits for their dance and placed Angela's anklet back on her.

Bang sang as he held his glass of champagne up to Kleo and watched her dance on the dance floor with Clopin. At first he was smiling, then his smile turned to an upset frown.

_Paris holds the key to her past_

_Yes, Princess, I've found you at last_

_No more pretend_

_You'll be gone_

_And that's the end_

The scene then shifted to everyone dancing on the Arc de Triomphe, then to Kleo wearing a light blue dress with flaps of baby blue fabric hanging from the skirt as Rolf, the couturier, stood by her, while everyone danced in the streets and Angela rode in a car with Pepe le Pew.

_**Crowd**__: Paris holds the key to your heart_

_**Rolf**__: You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!_

_**Esmerelda (dancing through the streets)**__: Come dance through the night_

_**Mojo Jojo (carving the Thinker as Bang is in the same pose)**__: And forget all your woes_

_**Angela**__: The city of light_

_**Pepe le Pew**__: Where a rose is a rose._

The Gargoyles and Monstars danced on an elevator at the Eiffel Tower and they finished the last part of the song at the top as Viktor Krum flew his plane around while dancers danced on it.

_**All**__: And one never knows what will start! Paris hold the key..._

_**Bang**__: To her..._

_**All**__: Heart! Ooh la la!_

The song ended as everyone danced by the Eiffel Tower and fireworks shot up in the night sky.

* * *

_So, how do you guys like this so far? Bang and Broadway have convinced Angela that they have Kleastasia, Bang discovers that Kleo really is Kleastasia, and the gang has a blast in Paris. Will Bang manage to convince Katherine that Kleo is the real Kleastasia? The characters in this chapter belong to their respective owners and the film and song belong to Don Bluth and 20th Century Fox, while I only own Kleo. Kind reviews are wanted._


	9. Opera, Revelation, and Reunion

That evening at the opera house, Bang and Broadway were at the steps waiting for Kleo, wearing fancy tuxedos. Broadway paced around nervously while Bang sat on the steps. He assured him sadly, "We don't have anything to be nervous about. She's the princess."

Broadway sat next to him and said, "I know, I know. But-" Bang cut him off as he stood up, "No, no, no! You don't know!" He sighed, "I was the boy. In the palace. The one who opened the wall. She's the real thing, Broadway." Broadway's jaw dropped in shock, realizing that Bang was telling the truth; Kleo really was Kleastasia!

He replied in amazement and put his hand on Bang's shoulder, "That means our Kleo has found her family! We have found the heir to the Russian throne!" He looked at him and said, "And you..."

Bang cut him off before he could finish in sadness, "Will walk right outta her life forever." He walked down the stairs and Broadway said, "But-" Bang assured him, secretly upset, "Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Broadway tried to talk to him, "I know, but-"

Bang looked at him and said to him, "We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." Broadway came up to him and said, "You've got to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Bang and Broadway looked back and saw Kleo smiling and wearing a beautiful blue fur coat, white satin gloves, a white pearl necklace, and dangling crystal earrings. Bang was speechless and stammered as he held his hat, "Uh, h-how beautiful you look."

"Well, thank you." She smiled and Bang took her arm and walked her into the opera house, while Angela came up to Broadway and the two followed the Monstars inside.

At the stairs inside the opera house, everyone watched Kleo with awe and amazement. She had her coat off and she wore a beautiful strapless dark blue dress with sparkling dark blue fabric at the back. Bang looked at her as he gave his coat to Cogsworth and stared at her in shock and awe. He snapped out of his trance and ran up the stairs to her and took her arm as Broadway and Angela followed.

The Monstars and Gargoyles sat in their seats with their programmes in their hands, with Bang and Kleo sitting at the balcony to get a great view of the opera. Bang took out some opera glasses and whispered to Kleo as he positioned the glasses to the other balcony, "Look, there she is." Kleo took the glasses from him and saw Angela sitting with Katherine, who was wearing an elegant purple dress, a jewel crown, and long white gloves. The orchestra began to play and the ballet began as Kleo silently prayed, "Please let her remember me."

As the ballet was playing, Kleo nervously rolled her programme in her hands and started tearing it up. Bang looked at her and the paper pieces. He took her hand and whispered to her, "Everything's going to be fine."

The ballet ended a few hours later and as the audience applauded, Bang said to Kleo as he still held her hand, "Come on. I guess it's time." As they walked down the hall to Katherine's private balcony, Kleo began to breathe faster and Bang calmly said to her, "Relax, you're going to be great."

Kleo tried to run back, but he grabbed her and said, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, take a deep breath. Everything's gonna be fine." They got to the private balcony and Bang said to Kleo, "We're here. Wait here just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly." He made his way to the balcony, but Kleo stopped him and said, "Bang."

He looked at her and asked, "Yes?" Kleo sighed, "Look, we've been through a lot together..." Bang nodded, "Uh-huh."

"And I just wanted to..."

"Yes?"

Kleo sighed and finished, "Well, thank you, I guess. Yes, thank you for everything." She turned away from him and Bang said to her, "Kleo, I..."

Kleo turned to him and asked, "Yes?" Bang stammered, lost in his words, "I'm... I... Um..."

"Yes?"

Bang sighed and finished as he held her hand, "I wanted to wish you good luck, I guess." "Oh" Kleo sighed. Bang straightened himself up and said as he held his hand out, "Good luck." Kleo shook it and Bang said, "Well, here goes."

He went into the room and closed the door behind him, but the door didn't close all the way and it was left open a crack. Inside the room, Bang came up to Angela and replied, "Please inform her majesty, the Dowager Empress, that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Kleastasia. She's waiting to see her just outside the door." Katherine was still in her seat and when she heard Bang's voice, she turned around and saw him speaking with Angela and glared at her.

Angela pretended to act serious and secretly let Bang look over to see Katherine, "I'm very sorry, sir. But the Dowager Empress, she will see no one." Katherine called out to her angrily, "You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Kleastasias to last me a lifetime!"

Angela assured Bang in a nervous tone, "You better go." Bang looked past her and said, "Please, let me just-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace!" Katherine cut him off. Angela said in a fake angry tone as she closed the curtains to the balcony, "Come, I'll see you to the door. Come, come now, come to the door." She ran to the door and Bang stayed behind. He ran through the curtains and said to Katherine as he sat next to her, "You're majesty, I intend you no harm. My name is Bang. I used to work in the palace."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say." she said as she left her seat and made her way to the curtains. Bang called out to her as he up to the curtain and blocked her way, "Wait, don't go! Please, if you'll just hear me out!"

Katherine shot at him angrily as she went past him and left the balcony and rang a bell to summon her guards, "I know what you're after! I've seen you before. Men who train young women in the royal ways!"

Bang begged, "But, your highness! If you'll just listen!" Katherine cut him off angrily, "Haven't you been listening? I've had enough! I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her, or act like her! In the end, it is never her!" Outide the room, Kleo was overhearing the conversation and started having a look of anger on her face.

"This time it is her!" Bang exclaimed. Katherine didn't listen to him. She turned to him and glared, "Bang, I've heard of you. You're a conman from St. Petersburg, who was holding auditions to find a Kleastasia look-alike!" Kleo gasped when she heard Katherine say those words.

Bang tried to assure Katherine, "But your grace, we've come all the way from Russia just to see you!" Katherine scoffed as she sat on a chair, "And others have come from Timbuktu." Bang exclaimed, "No, it's not that! It's not what you think!" He put his hand over her hands and Katherine got up angrily and yelled, "How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money?!" Kleo gasped again in betrayal after hearing Katherine say those words and realized Bang was lying to her this whole time she was with him.

Katherine's guards, Claw and Talon, came in and Angela backed away as Katherine barked to them and turned away from Bang, "Remove him at once!" The guards grabbed Bang and he calledout to Katherine as they dragged him out, "But she is Kleastasia! I'm telling you, she's the Grand Duchess! If you'll only speak to her, you'll see!"

The guards threw him out of the room and landed in front of Kleo, who had heard the whole thing. She looked at him with a look of anger and betrayal, "That was all a lie, wasn't it?" Bang stammered, "No, no..."

Kleo walked away from him and said with anger and shock in her voice, "You used me? I-I was just a part of your con to get her money?!" Bang followed her and tried to reassure her, "No! No, no, no, no. Look, it may have started out that way, but everything's different now because you really are Kleastasia. You are!"

Kleo shoved him and snapped, "Stop it! From the very beginning, you lied! And I not only believed you, I actually..." She groaned angrily and turned away from him. Bang ran in front of her and begged, "Kleo, please! When you spoke of the hidden door in the wall opening and the little boy... Listen to me, that was..."

He grabbed her wrist, but Kleo pulled away from him and yelled angrily, "NO! I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! You just leave me alone!" She walked away from him and Bang grabbed her arm, but she slapped him across the face and stormed off.

Bang called out to her as he tried to follow her, "Kleo, please! You have to know the truth!" But Kleo was already gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Bang stood outside the opera house, upset about how bad he made Kleo feel after she learned of his scheme and refused to listen to him. He turned around and saw Katherine walking down the steps, then he began to think of an idea and walked to her direction. Katherine walked to a fancy car with Nawt standing outside it and opening the door for her.

On the other side, Bang snuck into the driver's seat and started the car. He drove away fast with Nawt running after him. When the car got into the streets, Katherine groaned, "Nawt, slow down!" Bang turned around to face her and said, "I'm not Nawt, and I won't slow down! Not until you listen."

Seeing his face, Katherine gasped and ordered him, "You! How dare you?! Stop this car immediately! Stop this car!" But Bang didn't listen to her and kept speeding through the streets until he got to Angela's residence where he, Kleo, and Broadway were staying. He got out of the car and stormed over to Katherine's side.

He opened the door and begged, "You have to talk to her! Just look at her, please!" Katherine replied, "I won't be badgered by you a moment longer!" Bang knelt down in front of her and pulled out the small box he kept with him. He asked her, "Do you recognize this?"

Katherine gasped as she took the box from him and looked at it, "Where did you get this?" Bang looked at her and said to her softly, "I know you've been hurt, but it's just possible that she's been lost and alone as you." Katherine looked at the box and her angry looked turned into a sad one. She looked and Bang and said, "You'll stop at nothing, will you?"

Bang replied as he stood up and smiled at her, "I'm probably about as stubborn as you are."

In one of the rooms inside the chateau, Kleo was packing her bag with tears of anger and betrayal in her eyes. She was still wearing her blue dress, but her gloves and jewelry were off and she had her necklace around her neck. As she packed her clothes into her bag, she found the flower from her shopping trip, but she frowned and threw it in the trash bin next to her.

She heard a knock on the door, but she angrily sighed, "Go away, Bang!" But the door opened and a familiar woman came in. The light from the halls shined on Kleo and she sighed as she turned around to yell at the person, thinking it was still Bang. But when she turned around, she gasped and saw that it wasn't Bang, but it was Katherine. She stammered nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I thought you were-"

Katherine cut her off as she walked up to her, "I know very well who you thought I was. You exactly are you?" Kleo sighed sadly, "I was hoping you could tell me." Katherine said sternly as she walked to the window, "My dear, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

Kleo looked at her and replied, "I don't want to trick you." Katherine turned to her and asked, "And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" Kleo explained as she walked up to her, "I just want to know who I am. Whether or not that I belong to a family. Your family."

Katherine looked at her and sadly smiled. Then she frowned and said, "You're a very good actress. The best yet, in fact. But I've had enough." She walked away from Kleo and made her way to the door. Kleo sniffed the air and gasped, "Peppermint?"

Katherine stopped and looked at Kleo with suspicion, "An oil for my hands." Kleo replied, thinking about a memory that reminded her of the scent as she held her necklace, "Yes. I spilled a bottle. The carpet was soaked, and it forever smelled of peppermint. Like you!"

Katherine sat on the ottoman with shock after Kleo told her of the memory. Kleo continued as she walked over to her, "I used to lie there on the rug and oh, how I missed you when you went away..." Kleo finished with a surprised look, "When you came here,... to Paris." Katherine gestured her to sit next to her and Kleo sat on the ottoman next to her. Noticing the necklace, she asked surprisingly, "What is that?"

Kleo replied as she showed the necklace to her, "This? I've always had it since I can remember." "May I?" Katherine asked and Kleo took the necklace off her neck and gave it to her. She said with sadness, "It was our secret; my Kleastasia's, and mine." She brought out the box from her handbag and Kleo gasped, remembering it. She exclaimed, "The music box! T-to sing me to sleep when your were in Paris!" She took the necklace from Katherine and she hummed a familiar lullaby as she cranked the necklace in the music box.

She sang the lullaby as the small figurines of Goliath and Elisa spun while the tune played, and Katherine joined her;

_Here this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December_

The lullaby ended and Katherine and Kleo looked at eachother with smiles and Katherine realized that Bang was telling the truth the whole time. She cried happily as she held Kleo's chin up, "Oh, Kleastasia! My Kleastasia!" The Monstar and human embraced eachother happily as they both cried with tears of joy; Katherine had finally found her long-lost granddaughter, and Kleo had finally found her family.

Outside, Bang watched everything and felt happy seeing Katherine reunited with her granddaughter. He blew Kleo a kiss and walked down the street alone.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris the next evening, a green light glowed in an old clocktower where a familiar man and parrot were hiding. Ruber called out, "Iago, find me a cloak! Fetch me some cologne! I want to look my best!" "That might take some work, sir." Iago replied.

"Then snap to it! We're going to a party." Ruber said as he threw a newspaper on the table. The front page had Kleastasia's picture at the front and said, _**Royal Party Planned; Manhattan Clan Princess Found**_. Iago asked as he looked at the paper, "A party in Paris?"

"That's right." Ruber replied. Iago grinned as he did a pelvic thrust, shook his tailfeathers, and did some dances, "Ooh, I could teach you the latest dance step. It starts with like a whoo! And then you get really crazy with the hips, boss. It's fun!"

Ruber ignored him and said as he looked out the windows as it rained outside, "We'll let the Grand Duchess Kleastasia have her moment." "But who cares?" Iago shrugged, lost in his dancing."

"And then, we'll kill her!" Ruber growled and slammed his fist on the table, making the music Iago was dancing to stop with the record scratching. Iago grinned, then asked confused, "Right, then- Kill her?! Sir, what happened to the party idea?" Ruber grinned, "That's where we'll kill her." He picked up the newspaper and tore it up with his hands and growled, "Crush her at the height of her glory!" Iago landed on his back and groaned as the picture of Kleastasia landed on him, "And we're back to the crushing" He got up and begged as he held up the picture to Ruber and got on his feet, "Boss, I'm begging you, please. Please, forget the girl and get a life!"

"Oh, I'll get a life, Iago. Hers!" Ruber sneered as he grabbed the picture. He laughed evilly as lightning flashed outside and the clocktower glowed a brighter green.

* * *

_Bang has convinced Katherine that Kleo really is Kleastasia, Kleo has her memories back, and she and Katherine are reunited at long last. But oh no, Ruber is planning something even bigger for Kleo! Can she escape him this time and take her place as Grand Duchess? I don't own Anastasia, all rights go to Don Bluth and 20th Century Fox. Kind reviews are wanted._


	10. Memories and Bang Leaves

Meanwhile, at Katherine's estate, Katherine and Kleo were sitting together in a room and laughing together. Kleo was wearing pink lounge clothes and a pink bow in her hair while Katherine wore a white lounge dress and robe. Kleo smiled as she looked at an old photo of her and Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson and Bronx together when she was little and was still Kleastasia.

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the picture, "I remember now. How much I loved them." Katherine smiled and placed her hand on her granddaughter's hand, "We would not want us to live in the past. Not now that we've found eachother."

She looked into a box of letters that Kleo used to give to Katherine before they were separated and gasped as she took out a familiar drawing, "Oh, look here. The drawing you gave me, remember?" Kleo gasped and smiled at the picture as she took it and looked at it. She giggled, "Yes! Brooklyn made me so mad. He said it looked like a pig riding a donkey." She and Katherine laughed, then Kleo sighed, "He was right."

Katherine smiled as she led Kleo to the mirror, "In your laughter, Once again I hear my Goly, your dear father." She went to a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver crown, making Kleo gasp in surprise at it. She put it on Kleo's head and added, "But you have the beauty of your mother, Elisa, Empress of all Russia."

Kleo looked at herself in the mirror and was speechless. The scene then shifted to Kleo wearing a beautiful sparkling yellow dress with a pink skirt, a white torso, see-through white sleeves that were split and went off her shoulders, white and yellow flaps on the skirt with gold patches going straight up, a light blue ribbon around the skirt with a neat bow, white pearl earrings, a white choker, and her crown. She smiled as she twirled around and Angela and Nazz, one of the maids, smiled at her.

Upstairs, Bang was in the study with Katherine, wearing a brown suit. He bowed to her and asked, "You sent for me, your grace?" Katherine replied as she showed him a box full of money, "Ten million rubles as promised for my gratitude." Bang sighed, "I accept your gratitiude, your highness. But I don't want the money."

Katherine couldn't believe it. Bang had brought the real Kleastasia back to Katherine, and now he refused the reward money. She asked, "What do you want then?" Bang replied as he bowed again, "Unfortunately, nothing you can give."

He turned around and headed for the door, but Katherine stopped him and asked as she came up to him, "Young man, where did you get that music box?" Bang looked at her and Katherine replied, "You were the boy, weren't you? The servant boy who got us out. You saved her life and mine, and you restored her to me. Yet, you want no reward."

Bang said with a sad look on his face, "Not anymore." Katherine asked, "Why the change of mind?" Bang sighed, "It was more of a change of heart. I must go." He walked out the room and Katherine smiled, seeing how generous Bang was not accepting the money for returning her lost granddaughter.

Bang made his way down the stairs as Kleo walked up them. She looked at him and greeted him, "Hello, Bang." Bang greeted back, "Hello."

"Did you collect your reward?" Kleo asked with a stern look, still mad that Bang was using her in his scheme until she learned the truth. Bang replied, "My business is complete."

"Eh, young man. You will bow and address the princess as 'your highness'." Mr. Herriman, the majordormo, said to Bang. Kleo assured him, "No, that's not nec-" Bang cut her off and bowed, "Please, your highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

Kleo looked at him and replied, "Yes, I'm glad you did too." Bang nodded and said, "Well then, good bye, your highness." He bowed to her one more time and ran down the stairs to another room. Kleo watched him leave and sadly sighed, "Good bye."

* * *

At Angela's chateau, Broadway was wearing a nobleman's uniform and Toto was wearing a belt with a toy sword holder and a crown on his head. As Broadway adjusted the badges on his uniform, Toto looked at himself in the mirror and shook the crown off his head.

"You look fabulous!" Broadway exclaimed as Toto jumped into his arms and barked. He set him on a table next to him. He noticed his medal around Toto's neck and asked, "Oh, do you mind?" Toto looked at him and panted happily. Broadway laughed as he took the medal off of him, "No, of course not. You're a wonderful dog."

He turned to the mirror and as he adjusted the medal on his uniform, Bang stood by the door and cleared his throat to get their attention. Broadway looked at Bang from his reflection in the mirror and Bang said sadly, "Well, if you're ever in St. Petersburg again, look me up." He came up to Broadway and said as he shook his hand, "So long, Broadway."

They both hugged and Broadway smiled sadly, "Oh, buddy. Your making a mistake." Bang replied, "Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right." He came up to Toto and he sadly whimpered, knowing Bang is leaving. Bang scratched his ears and replied as Toto licked his hand, "So long, peewee."

Toto looked at Bang and whimpered. Bang said sadly as he pet him one more time, "I can't stay. I don't belong here." Bang left the room and Toto stood up and whimpered sadly as he watched him leave.

* * *

_Kleo is going to be crowned the Grand Duchess of Russia, Bang refuses the reward money, and feels upset he can never be with Kleo now that he loves her and now he's leaving.:( But will Kleo change her mind and be with him? Kind reviews are wanted._

_**A/N:** The dress Kleo wears in this chapter is in my deviantART gallery, but in a slightly different style._


	11. Kleo and Ruber Battle and Bang Returns

Later that evening at the palace, everyone was gathered around and they danced elegantly to some music. Kleo looked at the people from behind the curtians looking to see if Bang was there. Katherine appeared from behind her and replied, "He's not there."

Kleo sighed, "Oh, I know he's not, he-" She turned and saw who she was talking to and gasped, "Who's not there, Grandmama?" Katherine came up to her and said, "A remarkable young man who found a music box."

Kleo just shrugged, "No he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can." Katherine gestured her to everyone dancing in the ballroom while Toto watched them in boredom next to one of the thrones. "Look at them dance. You were born to this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want." she said to Kleo.

Kleo nodded, "Of course, of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you." "Yes, you did find me, and you'll always have me. But is it enough?" Katherine replied as she and Kleo embraced eachother in a gentle hug. She let go of Kleo and said to her, "My darling, he didn't take the money." Kleo asked with shock, "He didn't?"

Katherine replied, "Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman that you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again." She planted a gentle kiss on Kleo's forehead and smiled at her, then she made her way to the curtain as Kleo walked away. Katherine looked at her and smiled, "Whatever you choose, we will always have eachother."

Kleo had a look of sadness on her face, then she turned around and said, "Grandmama, can you tell me-" She was cut off when she saw that Katherine had already gone through the curtains. Kleo walked up to the curtains and looked at the crowd again. Before she could go through them, Toto started barking and ran outside to the garden.

"Toto?" Kleo said as she went after him. She looked over from the doorway outside and saw Toto running past the fountain and into the large hedge maze, still barking. She ran after him and called out, "Toto."

The hedges closed behind her and the eyes from the wolf statues started glowing yellow.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the train station, Bang was in line to get his ticket to St. Petersburg and fished in his pocket to find some money to pay for it. He pulled out a small flower, the one from his shopping trip the night before and smiled happily at it. The woman at the counter replied, "You're next." But Bang just stood there, thinking about his new decision.

* * *

Back in the palace garden, Kleo entered the center of the maze. She turned around in fear and saw the exit being blocked by the hedges, then she turned the other way when she saw a green light glowing in the other direction. She heard the sound of barking in the direction and ran off to find the source.

"Toto? Here boy!" she called out worriedly. Suddenly, the exit behind her also became blocked by the hedges. She heard the barking again and turned around. She smiled in relief when Toto ran up to her, "There you are!" She picked Toto up and petted him on the back gently. She was startled when she heard a dark voice call out to her.

"Kleastasia..."

Kleo held Toto protectively and ran towards the exit in front of her. The branches started moving and she shrieked in fear as she kept running and the voice kept calling out to her. She got out of the bushes and tripped, seeing herself at the Pont Alexandre III bridge. She got up and dusted her skirt, then she heard the voice again.

"Kleastasia."

Kleo turned to who the voice was coming from and Toto barred his teeth and growled. She saw Ruber standing in the fog far from her. He sneered, "Your Imperial highness. Look what ten years has done to us; you, a beautiful young flower, and me, a rotting corpse."

Kleo gasped in fear as Ruber got close to her, "That face!" Ruber continued, "Last seen at a party like this one..." "A curse!" Kleo gasped again, realizing she remembered Ruber from the revolution.

Ruber finished with a sneer, "Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember!" He held his reliquery and it blasted its magic around Kleo and over the bridge, covering everything in ice. Kleo looked up at the man and glared, her memory of him coming back to her, "Ruber!"

Ruber mocked her and grinned evilly, "'Ruber!'. Destroyed by your despicable Gargoyle father and his clan! But what goes around, comes around." He laughed evilly as demons came out of the reliquery. They circled around Kleo and started tearing at her dress and she cried out, "No, stop! Get away!"

Iago watched from the pegasus statue on the bridge as Kleo got attacked by the demons and called out to Ruber as he turned away from him and hugged himself, "You're on your own, boss! This can only end in tears."

The demons flew away from Kleo and one of them ripped off her ribbon with his claws. She turned to Ruber and yelled with no fear, "I am not afraid of you!" Ruber sneered as he pointed his reliquery to where she was standing, "I can fix that! Care for a little swim under the ice?"

The beams from the reliquery circled to where Kleo was and the bridge started to crumble. She screamed as she was sliding down to her death. Ruber called out, "Say your prayers, Kleastasia! No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet?" a familiar voice called out. It was Bang! He pulled his tie off, ran up to Ruber, and punched him across the face, making him collapse. Then the reliquery pointed to a different angle and shot another beam. Kleo began falling down the bridge. She struggled to climb up, but the bridge was too steep for her to climb. Bang jumped on the bridge, slid down to where Kleo was, and grabbed both of her hands. Kleo looked at him and gasped, "Bang!"

As Bang pulled her up, Kleo said to him, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Bang said as he struggled to hold her up, "You can thank me later." Ruber got back up again and looked down at the two Monstars.

"How enchanting! Together again for the last time!" He shouted and he pointed his reliquery to them and demons grabbed Bang and flew him up to the pegasus statue. "You'll get a kick out of this!" Ruber laughed evilly as the statue started to come to life and started kicking around, trying to buck Bang off of its back.

Kleo looked up and yelled, "NO!" The statue flew off its column and Bang yelled as the statue flew to the ground and threw him off. Then the statue neighed and tried to crush him with its hooves and flapped its wings, causing him to be blown to the rubble. Bang grabbed a metal bar from the rubble and charged at the statue.

Kleo climbed to the top of the bridge and cried out as she held her hand out, "Bang!" Ruber ran over to where she was and Bang called out as he swung at the statue, "Watch out!" Ruber came over to Kleo, grabbed her by the hair, and sneered, "Dasvidanya, your highness!"

He let go of her and she screamed as she held onto the ledge before she could fall. The bridge fell into the river and she was close to falling. "Hold on!" Bang called out as he swung away some rubble that was being thrown to him.

Ruber exclaimed with an evil smile, "Finally, the death of the last Manhattan Clan member!" He laughed evilly as he was about to point the reliquery to Kleo, but Toto bit him on the ankle, making him yelp in pain. Kleo nearly fell, but she grabbed onto a metal bar to stop her fall. Ruber pointed the reliquery to Toto and a demon flew onto him. Toto yelped and started fighting the demon.

Ruber turned back to the ledge and looked down the river to see ripples in the water and rubble falling into it and he laughed evilly, thinking that Kleo had fallen into the water and drowned. Bang ran over to the ledge and yelled, "NO! Kleo!" He jumped off the bridge to jump into the river, but the statue came up to him and rammed him away. He screamed as he held onto the statue's muzzle.

"Long live the Manhattan Clan!" Ruber laughed evilly. Then a feminine voice called out, "Right! I couldn't have said it better myself!" He looked over to see Kleo, who had climbed the bridge to safety and she started charging at him with a look of rage. She rammed into him and they started fighting. Ruber dropped the reliquery, causing the demon who was fighting Toto to disappear.

Kleo tried to grab the reliquery, but Ruber pushed her away from him. She flew past the debris and landed with a thud, but she got up right away. Ruber picked up the reliquery and prepared to fire at her, but Toto ran up to him, grabbed the reliquery by the ropes, and pulled it off. Ruber gasped at seeing the Cairn terrier take it from him.

Toto landed on the ground and tripped, causing the reliquery to roll over to Kleo. She stopped it with her foot and the glass on the reliquery cracked and glowed a blood red. The force of the cracking caused the statue to whinnie and it crumbled as it glowed red. Bang tried to dodge the stone debris falling from the statue, but he got hit on the head by a stone and was knocked unconcious.

Kleo looked at Bang, then she turned to Ruber and growled, "This is for Bang!" She slammed her foot on the reliquery and red beams started to flash from the cracks. Ruber rushed up to her and angrily begged, "Give it back!"

Kleo continued, "This is for my family!" She slammed her foot again and the reliquery glowed violently. Ruber growled as he grabbed Kleo by the skirt of her dress, "I'll tear you to pieces!" Kleo looked at him and growled, "And this! This is for you!" Ruber exclaimed with fear and anger, "No!"

Kleo finished with a growl, "Dasvidanya!" She stomped on the reliquery one last time and backed away from it as it exploded and a burst of green light came out. The light came into the sky in the form of a vortex and Ruber screamed in fear as thousands of winged demons flew in the vortex around him and a burst of light came down. Kleo and Toto took cover in the debris and Kleo ran over to Bang's limp body to shield him.

The light came down on Ruber and he screamed in agony. When the light stopped glowing, he fell limp on the ground and his skin and armour burned away, leaving him nothing but a skeleton, which turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.

As the dust blew away, Kleo turned Bang over and whispered in sadness, "Oh no... Bang." Toto came up to them and sadly whimpered. Kleo gently stroked his face and turned away, thinking that Bang was dead. She cried into her skirt as Toto let out a howl of sorrow for Bang.

As the girl and dog mourned for the Monstar, Toto watched as Bang let out a loud groan and move his arm and get up. Hearing his voice, Kleo gasped and turned around quickly, accidentally hitting him across the face. "Ouch!" he groaned as he rubbed his chin.

"BANG!" Kleo gasped and happily wrapped her arms around him and Toto barked happily. Bang yelled in pain, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow. Oh no, let go. Let go. Easy!" Kleo let go of him and said, "Sorry."

Bang assured her as started getting up, "Yeah, I know, I know. All men are babies!" He clutched his chest and groaned as he stood up on his knees. Kleo did the same and said to him, "I thought you were going to St. Peters-"

"I was." Bang cut her off. Kleo replied, "You didn't take the-"

"I couldn't."

"Why?" Kleo asked him. "Because, I..." Bang lost his sentence when he and Kleo looked into eachother's eyes and their lips were just about to touch. Just as they were going to kiss, Toto barked to them and they turned around to see him having Kleo's crown in his teeth. Bang took the crown from him and he and Kleo got on their feet. He looked at Kleo and sighed, "They're waiting for you."

Kleo took the crown from Bang and looked at both the crown and him, thinking about her final decision.

* * *

_That's the end of Ruber! Bang is back and he and Kleo are together again. But what will Kleo's choice be? Will she stay in Paris with Katherine and stay as Grand Duchess, or stay with Bang and leave her royal life behind? Kind reviews are wanted._


	12. The End

Back at the palace, Katherine was holding Kleo's crown, and she placed it on the sofa, where an open hat box and a letter were. Katherine looked at the letter as Angela watched her read it. Katherine walked to the door of the balcony as she read the letter and gave it to Angela to read.

The letter said;

**Dear Grandmama, **

**Wish me luck! We'll be together in Paris again soon.**

**À bientôt.**

Angela gave the letter back to Katherine and exclaimed, "They've eloped! Isn't it romantic? It's a perfect ending!" Katherine smiled and shed a tear of happiness, happy that her granddaughter had made her choice. She replied as she wiped the tear away, "No, it's a perfect beginning."

Somewhere in Paris, a riverboat was sailing down the Seine river leaving Paris and a pair of familiar Monstars were on the top outside deck. Kleo removed her coat and she and Bang bowed to eachother and they started dancing. They danced with eachother the same way they did while they were doing dance lessons back on the ship.

They came a little closer to eachother and looked into eachother's eyes. Then Kleo put her hands on Bang's face and they leaned in to kiss. As they kissed, Toto came up from the bottom deck and when he saw them kissing, he put his paw over his face and turned away in embarassment.

Bang and Kleo looked at eachother and Bang picked up Kleo in a bridal style and spun her in his arms, making her laugh happily as the boat sailed down the river, leaving Paris for their next destination.

On the other side of the river, Iago danced happily on a stone pillar, now that Ruber was long gone and he was a free bird. As he danced, Awooga flew down to him, and giggled as she gave him a small wave and batted her eyes softly.

Iago stopped dancing and saw her, struck by her beauty. He stammered nervously, "Uh, hello." Awooga smiled and kissed Iago on the beak. Iago chuckled happily as Awooga pulled him towards her and held him close to her, "Wow! I tell you what, wow!"

As he and Awooga held eachother and Awooga kissed his cheek, Iago pulled down the screen and called out to the audience as the screen became black, "So long, everybody! Haha!"

**THE END**

* * *

_That's all folks! Looks like almost everyone has their happy ending. Hope you enjoyed the story.:) I'll be working on more stories, including a sequel to my Space Jam fanfic. I don't own the movie Anastasia; all rights go to 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth, and all the characters used in this belong to their respective owners, but Kleo belongs to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


End file.
